Movin On
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens if Penelope is finally going to tell Derek how she feels but after mistakenly overhearing his side of the conversation jumps to the wrong conclusion. What happens if she is then give a temporary position at the New York office and then do to a case the team pays a visit and then she's kidnapped and kept away for over 5 years, will she ever see her hotstuff again?
1. Chapter 1

Movin On-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia walked from her office, she was a woman on a mission and her mission was to tell her best friend that she was head over heels in love with him and had been since the day they met. As she turned the corner she stopped when she heard him say, "you wore me out last night Jasmine", her heart sank and then when he said, "sure I'll see ya after I get off work".

It was then and there that she decided that it was time for her to move on with her life, move on to a life without the one man she thought she would be spending the rest of her life with, her hotstuff, her Derek. She turned around and headed back to her lair, when she was almost to her door Hotch said, "Garcia can I talk to you for a minute"?, she said, "for you bossman I can spare 2" causing him to smile as they stepped inside her lair.

Penelope sat down and said, "what's up Hotch"?, he said, "I hate to ask you this but the New York office needs an analyst to cover for a little while", she said, "cover, why"?, he said, "she was in a car accident and will be out for quite a while and they need somebody good, no somebody great and you are without a doubt the best analyst I've ever seen".

She smiled and said, "awwwww bossman you're gonna make me blush", he said, "the director contacted me this morning and got the all clear from me now all it takes is your okay and then it's all set". She bit down on her bottom lip and then decided that some time away from Derek Morgan was just what she need and she said, "sure Hotch I'll go, when do I leave"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "you need to go home and pack and your ride will be here in a couple of hours".

Penelope grabbed her things and said, "who'll cover for me while I'm gone"?, he said, "do you know Gerald"?, she said, "I do and he's an amazing analyst, not as good as me but good". Hotch said, "nobody is as good as you Garcia", she said, "you're only saying that sir because it's true" causing them both to grin as she grabbed her things and headed toward the elevator.

Hotch walked her to the elevator and stood there talking to her and when she stepped on the elevator she said, "will you tell the others for me, I don't think I have it in me"?, he said, "I'll tell them". She stepped forward and said, "be safe Charlie Brown", he grinned and said, "I will and don't worry I'll take care of the rest of your team of crime fighters for you while you're gone".

As the doors closed she said, "byeeeeeee", he smiled and said, "byeeee", he then turned around and headed back to his office but on the way he ran into Derek and he said, "can you get the others together in the round table room, I need to tell you all something"?, he said, "sure I'll just go get baby girl", Hotch said, "this meeting is about Garcia, just get the others and meet me there in 5", Derek nodded his head yes as he turned around and headed off to get the others.

About 5 minutes later everybody was waiting on Hotch and Dave said, "I wonder what's up"?, Emily said, "he hasn't told me anything so I have no idea whatsoever what's going on". Their attention then turned to the door as Hotch and a unknown man stepped into the room, Hotch said, "thank you all for coming on such short notice but their is a situation that needs to be addressed".

Everybody sat down at the table and Hotch said, "this is Gerald and for the near future he's going to be our new analyst", Derek said, "new analyst but what about baby girl, where is she"?, Hotch said, "she is on her way to the New York office, their analyst is going to be off for quite a while and they needed the best and the best is what they got".

JJ said, "but she didn't even tell us goodbye", Derek sat there with his heart sinking faster than the titanic and he said, "how long will she be gone"?, Hotch said, "at least 5 to 6 months maybe longer". Reid said, "things won't be the same without Garcia", Derek looked up at him and said, "no it won't pretty boy, no it won't".

Hotch said, "she asked me to tell you all goodbye for her she said that she didn't think she could take it", Derek said, "I need to see her", Hotch said, "sorry Morgan but that's not possible". He said, "and why not"?, Gerald hit a button on the remote and Hotch said, "because we have a case" and then everybodys attention turned to the monitor, well everybody but Dereks attention because his thoughts were only on one thing, person and that was his baby girl, his goddess, his Penelope".


	2. Chapter 2

Movin On-Ch 2

Penelope quickly packed some things in a suitcase and closed it and after taking one last look around she said, "I'll be back soon, don't know when exactly but I'll be back". She then stepped outside and sighed as she turned around and headed toward the waiting cab, once she slid inside and pulled the door shut she said, "maybe things will be better in New York, at least I won't have Derek flaunting his tarts in my face".

Her attention was then pulled back to the here and now when the driver said, "here we are mam", she smiled and paid the driver and said, "thank you", he said, "any time miss and have a good day". Penelope said, "yeah, you to, have a good day", she then picked up her bag and headed inside to grab her ticket for New York.

She had been sitting there for a few minutes before she heard her flight being called, she stood up and sighed as she followed the other passengers through the door so that they could head to their plane. When she was seated and waiting for the plane to start making it's way down the runway her cell started beeping.

She looked at her messages and couldn't help but smile, Hotch said, "be careful, see you soon", Emily said, "missin you already PG", Reid said, "come back soon Garcia", JJ said, "keep in touch Garcie, don't forget about us", Dave said, "safe trip kitten" and last but now least she got a message from Derek that said, "missin you baby girl :(", she rolled her eyes and said ,"sureeeeeeee you do Morgan but don't worry I'm sure that Jasssssmine will keep you more than occupied while I'm gone".

The pilot came on to let them know that they were getting ready to take off and she put her cell back into her purse and laid her head back and closed her eyes. Her flight to New York didn't take long and soon she was walking through the airport, after getting her bag she saw a handsome man standing in a suit with a sign that said, "PENELOPE GARCIA".

She walked over to him and said, "I'm Penelope Garcia", the man smiled and said, "I'm agent Chad Woodruff I guess I'm your ride", she smiled and watched as he pulled his badge from his pocket and flashed it to her. She said, "nice picture", he blushed and said, "thanks beautiful", she grinned and said, "so Chad tell me a little about yourself" as they walked through the airport and out the exit.

He put her luggage into the trunk of his car and as he climbed in she thought, "maybe this won't be so bad afterall", Chad laughed and said, "are you ready to get to work"?, she said, "ohhhhh mon cher this oracle is moreeeeee than ready" causing them both to laugh as he put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb. Meanwhile the team was on the jet and heading across the U S to California.

Derek couldn't focus on what Hotch was saying but when Dave said, "son are you alright"?, he said, "huh"?, Dave said, "are you alright"?, he said, "yeah just thinking", Dave said, "ahhhh and I bet I can tell you about what or should I say who". Derek said, "don't start with me Rossi", Dave held up his hands in surrender and said, "I miss her to but she'll be back".

Derek said, "what if when she comes back everything's changed, what if she's changed"?, Dave said, "you mean what if she finds somebody else while she's away"?, he nodded his head and said, "I lost another chance to tell her how I feel". Dave said, "if the two of you are meant to be like I think you are things will fall into place son but if they don't", Derek said, "I know, I know, I need to move on" and Dave nodded his head yes in agreement.

After Hotch finished talking Derek sat there thinking and he realized that nothing was going to stop him from finding her and telling her how he truly felt and the sooner the better. Little did he know that it would be several months before he would be able to come face to face with his baby girl again but the question is will things ever be the same between them again.


	3. Chapter 3

Movin On-Ch 3

Penelope had settled into her temporary job nicely, especially the part where she was with Chad, he had become like a lifeline for her thus taking the space in her life that use to be filled by Derek. Penelope looked up when she saw Chad coming into her office, he walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "morning beautiful", she winked at him and said, "morning yourself handsome".

Chad sat down on the corner of the desk and said, "any luck finding this creep"?, she said, "nope but I've got my babies working on it", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I just wanted to give you a heads up". She said, "heads up, about what"?, he said, "Tony has called in your old team, they will be here soon", her heart started racing at the thought of seeing Derek again.

Penelope said, "w w when will they be here"?, he glanced down at his watch and said, "wellllll by the time we get back from lunch they should be here", she stood up and grabbed her purse and said, "well then kind sir let's blow this place". He held out his arm and she looped her arm through his and they were both smiling as they walked out of her office and headed toward the elevator.

Meanwhile on the jet Derek was pacing back and forth, JJ looked up and said, "what's wrong with him"?, Emily said, "he's nervous about seeing Penelope again", she said, "ahhhhhhh". Emily said, "something tells me that she's missed him as much as he's missed her", Reid stepped forward and said, "what are you two talking about"?, JJ said, "Garcie and Morgan".

Reid said, "I've never seen him this way before, so nervous and unsure of himself", Emily patted Reid on the shoulder and said, "he's a man in love and afraid to take a chance". Reid said, "afraid, why, she loves him as much as he loves her, right"?, JJ said, "yeppppp but they are both stubborn people sooooooo it's hard to tell what's gonna happen", both Reid and Emily nodded their heads in agreement as they turned around and headed back to their seats.

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box but it wasn't any normal black box, this box contained the engagement ring he had been carrying in his pocket for a long long time. He opened the box and smiled and said, "she's gonna love you", the ring practically screamed Penelope Garcia and he had no doubts that she was going to love it.

When the jet landed they quickly grabbed their things and headed toward the waiting SUVs and officers, the ride back to headquarters didn't take long and soon they were stepping off the elevator and being met by the head of the department Tony Shade. Tony held out his hand and said, "it's nice to see you again Aaron".

Hotch said, "any news"?, Tony shook his head and said, "nothing yet", Derek looked around the entire area and couldn't see hide nor hair of his baby girl and he looked down at his watch and said to himself, "she must be on lunch". Tony then said, "we have a room set up and ready for you guys, just follow me" and they stepped in line behind him and followed him into a huge room.

Tony said, "I have all of the files on the table and those files include all of the results of the tests the ME did and crime scene photos", Hotch sighed and said, "let's hope that we find out something soon". Reid said, "if he sticks to his pattern he will be kidnapping another woman in the next few hours", Tony said, "the part I don't get is he takes them from high traffic areas and people are surrounding them".

Dave said, "he could use a ruse to get them to his car, maybe someone is sick or hurt and they go thinking they're going to help but when they get to his car he subdues them until the injection kicks in and then he takes them and rapes and terrorizes them until he finally kills them 48 hours later", Reid said, "so far he has been sticking to the same pattern so sadly before we can get another clue another woman has to be taken".

Derek said, "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee", Tony said,"it's at the end of the hall on the right, it's right across from the elevator", Derek nodded his head and then headed down the hall toward the coffee he so desperately needed. He was pouring his coffee when the elevator doors opened, he saw her and a smile instantly graced his face, that smile fell quickly however when he saw Penelope wrap her arms around another man and start kissing him passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Movin On-Ch 4

Penelopes POV:

As the elevator door opened she saw him, ohhhh how handsome he looked, her heart raced as she watched him pour his coffee, she said, "thing Garcie, thinkkkkk" and she did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed Chad and kissed him passionately. She had to do something to purge the love of her life aka Derek Morgan from her life once and for all".

She slid her tongue inside Chads mouth and moaned against his lips letting Derek Morgan see that she wasn't sitting around and waiting on him to get finished with yet another woman. She felt Chads arms wrapping around her pulling her even closer to him and she allowed it in hopes that she had gotten her point across to Derek hotstuff Morgan".

End of Penelopes POV:

When they pulled apart Chad whispered, "what was that"?, she leaned in and whispered, "I'll fill you in later", he slid his hand down her back and said, "I can hardly wait" causing them to smile as they pulled apart. She glanced around and didn't see Derek standing there anymore so she inwardly smiled and headed with Chad back toward her office.

Dereks POV:

She looked so beautiful when the elevator doors opened, he couldn't wait to hold her, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her but all that was put on hold when he saw her wrapping her arms around another man and pulling him into a kiss. A kiss that should have been between him and her not her and another man.

His heart shattered as he heard her moan against the other mans mouth, ohhh that should have been him but like a fool he once again lost his shot and then he quickly stepped back before she could see him. As he rested his head against the wall he said, "I won't lose you sweetness, not again, not now, not ever, we belong together and no matter what I have to do I'll make you believe that".

End Of Dereks POV:

When Penelope walked to the door of the room where the team was looking at files she said, "well aren't you all a sight for sore eyes", the girls and Reid practically ran for her and couldn't wait to hug her. She said, "ohhhh my team of crime fighters I have missed you all soooooo much", Dave and Hotch stepped forward and hugged her and Dave said, "it's good to see you again kitten, so so good".

She said, "good to see you to papa bear, how was your flight"?, Hotch said, "good, we were able to get caught up on the information you sent us", she said, "glad I could help". Reid said, "how have you been"?, she said, "good, missing you guys but good and it's in part to this amazing man right here" as she pulled Chad closer and said, "this is Chad and Chad this is".

Chad said, "let me see if I can guess, this is JJ", JJ said, "right", he then said, "and you are Emily", she said, "correct", he then looked at Reid and said, "and you are Spencer Reid", he said, "that's me". He then looked at Hotch and said, "and you are Aaron aka Hotch and you are David Rossi", Dave said, "very good", he said, "well Penelope has told me so much about you all I feel like I know you already".

Their attention was then pulled to the door when they heard Derek say, "what did she tell you about me"? causing Penelpoes heart to once again start racing and as he could sense her tensing up Chad wrapped his arm around her a little snugger and took a deep breath as she stood there studying the man that had broken Penelopes heart more than once.

He sighed and then opened his mouth and got ready to give Derek Morgan a piece of his mind


	5. Chapter 5

Movin On-Ch 5

Chad said, "you are Derek Morgan the loverboy love em and leave em, on again off again best friend", Derek stepped forward to where he was face to face with Chad and said, "listen what was it Tad"?, Chad said, "it's Chad and you know it's Chad". Derek said, "ohhh excuse me Chad but you know nothing and I do mean nothinggggggg about me".

Penelope stepped between them and said, "boys please not now", Derek looked down at her and said, "baby girl we need to talk", she said, "agent Morgan we don't have time right now". He said, "agent Morgan is it"?, she said, "yes, that's your name isn't it"?, he leaned in and whispered, "I don't know what's wrong but you can bet that sexy body of yours I'm gonna find out and I'm gonna fix it".

She pulled away and said, "good luck agent Morgan", she then looked at the others and said, "I'm going to go to my office and see if their have been any updates on the information". Chad looked at Derek and then at Penelope and said, "I'll go with you beautiful, the air in here is a little stale if you know what I mean"?, Derek said, "you better back off and now".

Chad said, "or what"?, Derek said, "or I'll kick your", Penelope said, "STOPPPPPPP", both men looked at her and she said, "right now we need to work together and find this sick freak before he kills another innocent woman". Derek opened his mouth to speak and she said, "no Derek, right now you are going to listen to me", he nodded his head in agreement and stood there listening.

She said, "when this is over you and I will talk I promise you that but right now I need to focus and I can't do that with you harping and fighting with Chad so please for now just please get along". He stepped up to her and touched her cheek and said, "for you sweetness, for you", she closed her eyes and then opened them and stepped back and turned around and headed out of the room and back to her office with Chad right beside her.

Dave walked over to Derek and said, "son you need to ease up", he said, "I love her Dave and what's the first thing I see when I see her, I see her with her arms wrapped around another man and she's kissing him". JJ said, "she promised you that when this was over the two of you will talk but until then please back off and don't push her".

Derek held up his hands and said, "alright, alright I'll ease up but just know that this Chad guy don't stand a chance against my Morgan charm", JJ and Emily rolled their eyes and laughed as they walked back over to the table and started looking at the crime scene photos. Reid walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "give her some time Morgan, she loves you, she does".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm trying pretty boy, I'm trying" as he picked up a file and started looking at the results of the blood work from their latest victim. Meanwhile Penelope walked into her office and said, "what was all that about Chad"?, he said, "what did I do, he's the one that broke your heart, not me".

Penelope said, "I know, I know", he leaned in and said, "now what was that kiss all about, what that for Morgans benefit"?, she said, "well I couldn't let him think that I just sat around missing him and thinking about him now can I"?, he said, "no I guess not but", she said, "I know that it was wrong of me to use you but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "you can feel free to use me any time you want".

Penelope blushed and said, "alright then, let's check out my babies and see if their have been any new developments", Chad nodded his head as he followed her over to her computers to check on the status of the case.


	6. Chapter 6

Movin On-Ch 6

Derek was looking down at the crime scene photos when he saw something that didn't belong, he said, "pretty boy look at this and tell me what you think it is". Reid walked over and took the picture into his hand and looked up at Derek and smiled and said, "it looks like a necklace but their were no necklaces reported on any of the victims".

Hotch said, "take that picture to Garcia and see if she can zoom in on that necklace and see the design on it", he nodded his head and started down the hall toward her office. He stopped in the doorway and said, "baby girl can you check this picture"?, she said, "sure, what am I looking for"?, he stepped closer and handed her the picture and said, "this necklace righttttt here, can you zoom in on it and see that design".

Penelope took the picture and put it under the magnification lens and said, "hmmmm, this looks like a upside down rainbow", she stood up and said, "check it out". Derek sat down and leaned over and looked through the lens and said, "it does look like a upside down rainbow but what is that in the middle of it, it's like a branding or something".

She sat back down and looked and said, "it does it does, let me see if I can find anything on my babies", he nodded his head and said, "is it alright if I stay and wait"?, she said, "uhhhhh yeah sure". He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and watched as her fingers did their magic and flew across the keyboard.

A few minutes later she said, "you can run but you can't hide from the oracle", Derek said, "what did you find"?, she turned around and looked at him and said, "this necklace is relatively new and it's only sold at 2 stores in this area". He opened his mouth to ask for directions and she said, "directions to both are on your phones".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "you're a goddess woman" and then headed out of the room, she took a deep breath and said, "calm down Garcie, calm down he didn't mean it that way, he has Jasmine, he has Jasmineeeee". Derek made it back to the door in time to run into the rest of the team heading out to go to the elevator.

Chad walked over and said, "where are we heading"?, Derek said, "baby girl found a lead", he stepped forward and Hotch said, "you're welcome to come with us if you want". He smiled and stepped onto the elevator and said, "thanks, I think I'll take you up on that", Derek took a deep breath and quietly blew it out hoping that the elevator would soon get down to the main floor so he could get away from Chad.

When they walked over to their SUVs Hotch said, "Morgan you, Chad and Reid go to the one on First street and the rest of us will go to the other address", Derek said, "alright" as he climbed behind the steering wheel of the SUV and shut his door, meanwhile back at the office Penelope needed some caffeine so she got up and walked out of her office and headed to the coffee pot.

She grabbed a cup and started pouring it and just as she was getting ready to pick up her cup she felt a stinging sensation to the side of her neck, she opened her mouth to scream but nothing would come out. She then felt two arms wrapping around her waist and a man leaned in and said, "don't worry beautiful you can't scream and this will all be over soon enough".

The man looked around and saw that nobody was around so he picked her up bridal style and carried her out the exit door and put her into the trunk of his waiting car. Penelope was helpless to move or scream as the man stood over her smiling, he said, "don't worry baby we'll be together soon", she then watched as the trunk door slammed shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Movin On-Ch 7

Derek, Chad and Reid were able to get a list of several men that had purchased the necklaces and were on their way back to the station to have Penelope do background checks. Chad looked at him and said, "listen about earlier I'm sorry", Derek said, "don't worry about it, we both said some things that we shouldn't have" and Chad nodded his head in agreement.

Hotch and the others were still at the other address when his cell started ringing, he stepped away and said, "Hotchner", he heard, "yes agent Hotchner my name isn't important but the person I have with me right now wellllll she's pretty important". Hotch said, "who is this and who do you have with you"?, a few seconds later a picture of an unconscious Penelope with her hands and feet taped together appeared on his cell.

He said, "what do you want"?, the man laughed and said, "right to the point I like that", Hotch said, "well, what do you want"?, the man walked over and ran his hand up Penelopes leg and said, "well I want all of you to just go away". Hotch said, "you know that isn't possible, you know we can't do that".

The man said, "you have 24 hours to pack up your stuff and leave or this beautiful blonde dies, now do you want her death on your conscience agent Hotchner"?, Hotch said, "how do I know that Penelope is alright"?, the man laughed and said, "you don't" and quickly ended the call, Hotch walked back over to the others and said, "we have a problem" and motioned for them to follow him outside.

JJ said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "I just got a call from a man that has Penelope", Emily said, "how do you know that he has Penelope"?, he pulled up the picture and showed it to them and Dave said, "what does he want"?, Hotch said, "we have 24 hours to leave or he'll kill Penelope", JJ said, "we need to get back to the station and see if another analyst can find any clues in the picture.

Hotch said, "I don't think it's a good idea to tell this to Morgan through a call, we better wait till we're face to face with him", Emily said, "I totally agree because when he finds out that our unsub has her he's gonna go ballistic". A few minutes later they were walking off the elevator and JJ said, "the others are already back" as they headed back to join the others.

A few minutes later Derek, Reid and Chad walked into the FBI office and Derek could tell that something had happened, he just had no idea what it was. He looked at Hotch and said, "what's wrong, what happened"?, Hotch said, "why don't we go over here and talk for a minute".

Derek said, "you're scaring me Hotch, what's wrong"?, Dave said, "it's kitten", Derek said, "Penelope, what about her"?, Hotch pulled his cell off of his belt and showed him the picture he was sent. Derek said, "oh baby" as he rubbed his finger over her face, he then looked up at Hotch and said, "how did this happen, how did he get her in here, in a police station while she was surrounded by cops"?, Dave said, "we're not sure".

Derek slammed his hands on the desk and said, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING", Hotch said, "Derek I", Derek said, "not now man, right now we need to focus on finding her". Reid said, "we need to have this picture analyzed", Chad said, "Penelopes our best analyst, none of the others can hold her a candle".

Hotch pulled out his cell and said, "I'll take care of it" and pulled out his cell and walked across the room, when he came back over he looked at the team and Chad and said, "we'll have another analyst in a few minutes". Derek said, "who"?, Hotch said, "Kevin, he was here on business for the bureau and they are sending him right over".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I never thought I'd say this but I'll be glad to see him", Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we will get her back". Derek nodded his head and said, "and when we do I'm telling her how I feel and I'm not letting her go ever again".

He looked up at Chad and said, "never again" before walking over across the room to get some space from the others, he had to be alone to think, to wonder, to hope, hope that she was alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Movin On-Ch 8

Penelope opened her eyes and tried to look around the room, everything was blurry so it took a few seconds to bring the room into focus. She looked around and said to herself, "where am I"?, she looked to her left and saw a covered table, she was afraid to even wonder what was on that table.

Her attention was pulled to the door when a man walked back in and said, "well you're finally awake", Penelope said, "w w who are you, what do you want"?, he rubbed her cheek and said, "who I am isn't important but as for what I want, I want you Penelope Marie Garcia".

Her mouth flew open and he said, "yes, I know who you are, I've been watching you for a while and it's you, you that I've been wanting". She said, "it's it's it's you, you're the one that's been killing all of these women"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes but now that I have you I'm never letting you go".

Meanwhile back at the FBI office Derek kept glancing at the door waiting for Kevin to arrive and finally there he was and the team practically ran over to him. Kevin said, "what can I do to help sir"?, he said, "we need you to pull up the footage from the entire office and see if we can find out who took Penelope".

Kevin said, "all I need is a computer", Chad said, "follow me, I'll take you to Penelopes office", Kevin quickly stepped forward and followed Chad. Derek and the rest of the team then followed them into Penelopes office, they wanted to watch and see how anybody could get in here and take a person away without anybody stopping them.

Derek felt his heart racing as he watched Kevin work, his fingers flew across the keyboard, he wasn't Penelope but he would definitely do, especially if he was able help them figure out what happened to her. Kevin said, "just one second and I'll have this pulled up" and then there it was, there was the footage of the FBI office.

Everybody watched as a man walked over to Penelope and wrap her arms around her, they then watched him cover her mouth with his hand and then they watched as he stuck a syringe into the side of her neck. Derek gripped his fists and gritted his teeth as the man picked Penelope up bridal style and carried her out the exit door.

Kevin said, "it will take me a few minutes to get the footage from the outside camera, their are so many of them to go through", Hotch said, "Morgan you and Chad stay with Kevin and the rest of us are going to go out and check the area where Garcia was and see if we can find anything".

After the team left Kevin was able to pull up the footage, he said, "I've got it" and Kevin, Derek and Chad watched as he carried her outside and put her into the trunk of a car. Derek said, "when they pull away can you see if you can pull up the liscense"?, Kevin said, "will do" as they continued watching the footage.

Kevin said, "he's saying something to her but I don't no what" and then they watch as the trunk door closes and he taps the lid and then walks around and gets behind the wheel of the car and pulls away. When the car gets out far enough Kevin zooms in and pulls up the license plate.

Derek said, "now see if you can find out who the car belongs to", Kevin let his fingers fly because to him this wasn't a normal case that the BAU was covering it was a case concerning a woman that he had once and still loved. When the search was complete he said, "the license comes back to a Jerome Scott".

Chad said, "can you check him out and see if he has any properties, somewhere that he could go and be able to hide himself and Penelope from the outside world". Kevin said, "that might take a while", Derek said, "how about I go get us some coffee"?, Chad said, "I'll go with you", Derek nodded his head as they headed toward the door.

Chad then said, "can we get you anything Kevin"?, he said, "no thanks, I'm good" and then went back to work trying to pull up everything he could on Jerome. When Derek and Chad were getting their coffee Chad said, "I think I owe you an apology", Derek said, "apology, for what"?, Chad said, "for what I said to you".

Derek said, "I deserved it", Chad said, "she still loves you", Derek said, "she does"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes and that kiss I know you saw was all her". Derek said, "I don't understand", Chad said, "she saw you as the doors opened and she didn't want you to think that she was just sitting around pining for you".

Derek said, "I don't know what I did, do you know why she's so mad at me"?, Chad nodded his head and said, "Jasmine", Derek looked confused at him and said, "my sisters best friend, what about her"?, Chad said, "she might have overheard a phone call about her wearing you out".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "I was helping her move and she had soooo many heavy boxes, their was nothing between us, I was only doing a favor for my sister". Chad said, "she completely misunderstood the situation and then she was asked to come here so she thought".

Derek finished his sentence by saying, "she thought the distance might help"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes", he then put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I'm sorry man". Derek looked up at him and said, "I love her, she's my rock, my safe haven, my baby girl, the love of my life and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with".

Chad grinned and said, "well then let's get her back so that you can tell her what happened", Derek nodded his head in agreement as they turned around and headed back to where Kevin was working on searches for Jerome Scott.


	9. Chapter 9

Movin On-Ch 9

Penelope watched as the man uncovered the table and on it was a whip, several of them as a matter of fact, syringes, knives and what looked like a branding iron. She started fighting against her restraints and the man touched her face and said, "relax, don't hurt yourself".

She said, "d d don't hurt myself, you're going to torture and then kill me', he shakes his head and says, "I'm not going to kill you, torture you yes but kill you no". Penelope felt her heart racing as she watched him turn on the video camera, he then said, "alright Penelope it's time to begin" as he reached for one of the whips.

He reached down and ripped the front of her dress open and said, "beautiful, simply beautiful", he then tugged and cut on the bottom of her dress giving him more access to her alabaster skin. She said, "w w why are you doing this to me"?, he said, "to toughen you up and then then I'll take you over and over while you scream out in pleasure" as he raised the whip and slashed her creamy skin and her screams filled the air.

When Derek and Chad walked back into the room Kevin said, "I found several places that he owns", Derek said, "anything that has plenty of room to hide without being seen"?, Kevin said, "7". Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "7, seriously Kevin"?, Kevin nodded his head and said, "I'm afraid so".

Chad said, "can you send the addresses to our phones"?, he hit a few keys and said, "done and done", Derek and Chad then walked toward the door but turned around and said, "THANKS KEVIN" in unison before walking out into the hall to join the rest of the team.

Jerome smiled as he stood there looking at the lashes all over her chest, stomach and legs, he said, "you are so beautiful and I'm sorry that I had to hurt you but you had to learn your place, learn who's the boss". He then picked up one of the syringes and filled it with a liquid from a bottle he picked up,

She said, "w wh what's that"?, he said, "trust me you're gonna need this, this is something for pain and to help relax you so that when you wake up we can continue". Penelope squirmed as he got closer and closer to her, she said, "please don't do that, please don't give me that shotttttttt" but it was to late because she felt a stinging sensation to the side of her neck.

Things started getting hazy and she said, "w wh why"?, he started unbuckling his belt, he tossed it aside and started working on his zipper. She watched helplessly as his pants went down over his hips, he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately and when he thrust his tongue inside her mouth she bit it.

He stepped back spitting blood and he said, "for that I'm gonna make this hurt", he slapped her face hard and then the last thing she saw before everything went black was him climbing between her legs. As he hovered over her he said, "it didn't have to be this way Penelope, we could have been happy, I could have made you happy" and then he thrust himself inside her, finally claiming every part of her unconscious body.

Derek and Chad were heading to the next place on their list and Derek said, "what if we can't find her", Chad said, "don't think like that, we will find her and when we do you can finally tell her the truth, the truth that you're head over heels in love with her and that you want to be with her" causing him to weakly smile.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter contains sexual content

Movin On-Ch 10

Jerome smiled as he pounded in and out of her, she was perfect for him and she felt amazing wrapped around him like a vice. He could definitely get use to this, get use to having her whenever he wanted, any way he wanted, as he grunted and filled her with his seed he said, "ohhhh yes I am definitely keeping you Penelope".

He removed himself from her and grinned as he put his clothes back on, he looked down at his watch and said, "I've got to get you dressed and moved before your team gets here". He caressed her cheek one final time before untying her hands and redressing her.

Hotch and Dave were just walking out of their last location and Dave said, "no sign of Jerome or Penelope", Hotch said, "he's smarter than I gave him credit for and that scares me Dave". Dave put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "it scares me to Aaron, it scares me to" as they walked toward their car.

JJ, Emily and Reid had no luck as they walked out of their final building, JJ said, "I thought for sure they'd be here". Emily said, "maybe the others have had luck"?, just then her cell started ringing, she said, "it's Aaron" and said, "Aaron please tell me you found her".

Hotch said, "sorry Em but we haven't found anything and something tells me that you guys haven't found anything either"?, she said, "no but maybe Morgan and Chad have found something". He said, "the last time I talked to them they hadn't but they still had 1 more to check out" as him and Dave pulled away heading to meet the others a few miles away.

Jerome sighed happily as he looked around the room, he hated to leave but he knew that they were close to finding him so he would have to remedy that, he would have to take her underground and hide until he felt it was safe for them to reappear, no matter how long that took.

He picked up the video camera and laughed as he sent the footage of his escapade with Penelope to her team and as he pulled away from the building with Penelope once again unconscious in the trunk he couldn't help but laugh knowing that it was going to succeed, he was going to succeed with getting away with the FBI's number 1 asset, Penelope Garcia.

Derek and Chad were pulling up at the final location and they got out and Chad said, "somebody has been here and recently". Derek said, "maybe this is it, maybe they're here"?, Chad said, "we should call the others and have them meet us he" and then their cells started beeping.

Derek said, "I just got a link did you get one to"?, Chad nodded his head and said, "I got it to", Derek said, "maybe it's about Penelope" as he hit the link. He watched in horror as the unsub slashed her beautiful skin over and over with a whip, Derek gritted his teeth and said, "he's a dead man when I get my hands on him".

His heart raced as Penelope begged for him not to hurt her and then him and Chad watched as Jerome put the syringe into the side of her neck and then start removing his belt. Chad said, "no, no, he can't do that, he wouldn't do that to her".

Then a wave of nausea hit them both as they watched him thrust himself inside her and start raping her, Derek said, "this can't be happening, this can't be happening". They then watched as after he was finished with her he stood there talking to an unconscious Penelope.

When he was finished talking to her he turned and looked at the camera and said, "take one final look BAU because you're never going to see us again, well maybe not ever, you might see us when I'm ready, me". He then panned the camera down at Penelope and said, "she's a wildcat in the sack and I can't wait till shes fighting me as I pound into her over and over and overrrrr".

The last thing they heard was the wicked laugh of Jerome as the footage ended", Derek wiped the tears that were streaming down his face as he threw his phone against the dashboard of the car. He said, "no no they can't be gone, they can't be" as he got out and they ran inside.

Once they were inside Derek saw blood and he said, "ohhhh baby girl, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry", he then leaned down and picked up the pieces of her clothes and said, "we will get you back, no matter what I have to do, I will get you back".

Little did he know that it would be quite a while before Penelope would be seen again


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter contains sexual content

Movin On-Ch 11

Derek Morgan rubbed his hands over his face and said, "5 years, it's been 5 years baby girl" as he looked down at a picture of them that was taken the last Christmas they were together. He sighed and said, "I will find you again and when I do Jerome Scott is gonna pay and I'm never gonna let you go again.

Meanwhile in an underground hideout in Nevada Penelope Garcia Scott was tied to a bed waiting on her husband and the father of her children to come back into the room. She still couldn't believe that he had managed to take her and hide her away from her family, her hotstuff.

She hadn't been outside in what seemed like forever, Jerome had moved her several times over the 5 years and he would do the same routine, he would give her a drug and knock her out and then toss her into the back of a car and move her and her children to their next home.

Her attention was then pulled to the door as Jerome walked in and closed the door behind her, he said, "now that's how I want my woman, all spread and ready for me". Penelope said, "I am not now or will I ever be your woman, you are a sick bast" and he slapped her hard across the face and said, "shut your dirty mouth, it seems like you haven't learned anything yet Penelope".

Jerome stripped himself of his clothes and walked over to her and ran his hand up her thigh, she moved her leg and said, "don't touch me". He said, "well Mrs. Scott, you're my wife and I can and will touch you whenever I want to and it's about time you realize that".

He quickly climbed between her creamy thighs and thrust himself inside her, his grunts and moans of pleasure filled her ears as he slid in and out of her. As he had his way with her she just hoped and wished that he would finish and leave her alone already.

She missed her kids, she had a 4 year old daughter Allie and a 2 year old son Andy, he wanted to keep her pregnant with his child and even though she hated Jerome with a heated passion she loved Allie and Andy with all of her heart.

Penelope was pulled back to reality when Jerome grunted and once again filled her with is seed, he rolled off of her and rubbed her belly and said, "soon you'll be pregnant with our third child and I can't wait". She turned her head to the side and said, "can I see the babies now"?, he grabbed her face forcefully and made her look at him and said, "you can see them if you please me".

She said, "you just had sex with me Jerome, what else do you want"?, he said, "I want you to do all the work, I want you to please me". She said, "if I do that, if I please you will you let me spend the rest of the day and night with the kids"?, he said, "if you please me I will".

Penelope wanted to see the babies, she hadn't been able to see them in 3 days, she wanted to see them, hold them, watch them eat, watch them play so she looked at him and swallowed her disgust down and said, "untie my hands and I'll please you, I'll do whatever you want".

He untied her hands and laid down on the bed and said, "I'm waiting wife", Penelope straddled his waist and slowly sank down on him. His hands went to her hips and he said, "that's it, that's right, ohhhhhh yeah" as she started riding him hard and fast.

He said, "slow down" and he put more pressure on her hips making sure that she would slow down, the pain in her hips slowed her down like he wanted. He then slid his hands up to her breasts where he kneaded her breasts and said, "that's it, ohhhh I love you" as he thrust up into her.

Penelope wanted it to be over so she threw back her head and started riding him hard and fast and it was only a matter of a few minutes before he exploded inside her. He smiled up at her and said, "alright I'll let you see the babies, you deserve it".

She climbed off of him and he handed her some clothes, he said, "get dressed and I'll take you to them", she nodded her head as she quickly put her clothes on. He then led her down the hall toward a huge room and when he opened the door Allie and Andy saw her and went running toward her squealing, "mommaaaaa" as they ran into her arms.

She scooped up both kids and kissed them all over and said, "I love you so much and I would do anything to keep you safe, anything". Jerome said, "I'll want dinner at 5 and then the rest of the day and night is yours to spend with the kids".

She said, "Jerome", he said, "what"?, she said, "what can I do to spend more time with the kids"?, he said, "just be my wife in every way". The thoughts of that made her sick but if it would mean that she could see her babies more then she would do it". She looked at him and said, "what does that mean, your wife in every way"?, he said, "well for starters you participate in sex with me".

Jerome ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "if you're my wife in every way that means I won't have to tie you up and force myself on you because you will be a willing participant". Penelope took a deep breath as he said, "and if I can trust you then maybe just maybe I will take you out for a while", she smiled and said, "you mean I will be able to get out of these rooms and see daylight again"?, he pulled her close and kissed her lips gently and said, "if your my wife in every way and I can trust you"

Penelope thought for a minute and said, "I'll do it, I'll be your wife in every way just please let me see my babies", Jerome said, "ours, they're our babies". She swallowed hard and said, "our kids", he winked at her and said, "this might work out after all honey" and then he walked out of the room leaving Penelope alone with the kids.


	12. Chapter 12

Movin On-Ch 12

Derek was working on his paperwork when he heard a knock at the door, he looked up and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Anderson standing there. Derek said, "what can I do for you Anderson"?, Anderson took a deep breath and said, "you have somebody here to see you", he said, "to see me who is it"?, he said, "a Sheila Abernathy".

He smiled and said, "show her in please", he said, "yes Derek" before turning around and walking up the hall, since Penelope had been taken almost 5 years ago Sheila had been a friend to him, a distraction and a woman that wanted to be oh so much more. He never wanted to be with her romantically but lately they had been spending more and more time together and their relationship was starting to change.

Sheila knocked on the door and he said, "come in", she walked over and kissed his lips gently and said, "I stopped by to see if you might want to go out tonight"?, he said, "Sheila I told you I don't want anything serious, all I want right now is friendship". She sat down in his lap and wiggled her butt over his crotch and said, "I know you want me Derek I can feel it".

Derek opened his mouth to speak but she quickly silenced him by crashing her lips against his, he wanted to push her away but he just couldn't, he missed intimacy and even though he didn't want her he missed not having somebody. He allowed her to deepen the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

As their tongues battled for control all he could see was Penelope, her face, her lips, feel her hands on his body roaming all over, when they pulled apart he saw Sheila and said, "I'm sorry". She said, "don't be I loved it", he said, "but I wasn't seeing you, feeling you, kissing you Sheila I was seeing and kissing", she held up her hands and said, "let me guess it was Penelope right"?, he said, "I've been in love with her for years Sheila, that type of love doesn't end because you want me".

Sheila stood up and said, "Derek she hasn't been seen in over 5 years, how do you even know she's alive", his mouth flew open and she said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that". He said, "yes, yes you did, now get out of my office", she said, "but Derek", he said, "the only butt I want to see is yours walking away from me, now go".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "you don't know what you're missing", he stood up and pointed to his door and said, "ohhhh trust me I do and from the looks of it I'm not missing a lot". She raised her hand to slap him and he said, "don't try it, that's assaulting a federal agent, you could do serious jail time", she said, "well I never" and Derek said, "and you won't with me either now get out" and he stood there watching as she practically ran from his office.

Penelope was all smiles as she watched her children playing, ohhh how she had missed them, she was being punished because she talked back to Jerome, he punished her by not letting her see or spend any time with either of the kids. He wanted to find a way to make her suffer and with the kids there they were his best bet and sure enough keeping them away was just the amount of punishment she needed.

Andy jumped into her arms and wrapped his little arms around her and said, "mommy loves you and Allie sooooooo much", the little boy giggled and said, "me lubs you to". Penelope said, "and I'll do anything it takes to get us away from here", she kissed her son on the top of the head and whispered, "anything it takes to get away from him and back to Derek".

Jerome was sitting in the living room reading when Penelope carried his dinner over to him on a tray, she put it in his lap and said, "there you go honey", he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down and for the first time since she had been taken she actually kissed him back. When they pulled apart he said, "that's my girl" and then he playfully slapped her on the butt and said, "how about we have a little fun after you put the kids to bed"?, she said, "I'd like that Jerome" and then she turned around and walked back to rejoin her babies.

As she held her daughter she hoped that she could make him trust her enough to take her out and then maybe just maybe she could do something to attract some attention and then she would finally be free from Jerome and his torture, his punishments and the endless nights and days of rape she had been forced into since the day he took her.

The rest of the day Jerome kept his word and let her spend all the time she wanted with the kids and when they were both asleep she kissed them on the forehead and said, "mommy loves you both so much and one day, one day I'll get us away from here, I'll take you two somewhere safe, some place that you will have family, people who love you and a place where you will be free from your abusive father".

Jerome was laying on their bed watching tv when she walked into the room, she took a deep breath and said to herself, "you can do this, you can make him trust you and then you can get yourself and your kids away from this sickko". She opened her robe and when it puddled on the floor at her feet he got up and walked her over to the bed.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed and then she quickly straddled his waist and started working on doing the one thing she needed to do, she started working on getting him to trust her. As she sank down on him she wanted to vomit but she knew what she had to do and it was at that point that she started riding him hard and fast hoping to make their interlude end and as soon as possible.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before he exploded inside her and then he kissed her lips and said, "now that was the amazing", he then pulled her down on top of him and said, "I love you Penelope". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I love you to" and it took everything she had inside her to say it again, "I love you to Jerome" she laid in his arms just letting him hold her until he drifted off to sleep.

When she was sure he was asleep she got up and went to the bathroom and turned the hot water on and stepped under the stream, as the hot water cascaded over her body she allowed herself to finally break down.


	13. Chapter 13

Movin On-Ch 13

Over the next several weeks Penelope had done more and more to make Jerome trust her, she was sweet and loving toward him and even started instigating sex between them and that was one thing that he loved. He loved it when she acted like she wanted him, it made him feel wanted and oh so sexy.

Since she was taken every time he had his way with her he never used protection and he would never let her use it either, he wanted to have a house filled with little babies that belonged to him and her. The past few mornings she hadn't been feeling good, she was once again getting that old familiar feeling of morning sickness.

Jerome was standing outside the bathroom door listening to his wife as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, when she was finished she washed her face and whispered, "no, not again, please not again". She then opened the door and Jerome handed her a pregnancy test, he said, "take it and if it turns out the way I think it's going to we'll go out and celebrate".

She smiled and took the pregnancy test into her hands and walked back into the bathroom and after following the directions on the box she walked back into the other room to reluctantly rejoined Jerome. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands down resting them on her butt.

She then felt him kissed the side of her neck, his hands started to roam all over her body and she knew what that meant and sure enough a few seconds later he picked her up and put her on the edge of the counter. He wouldn't let her wear a bra or panties because he said it just covered her beautiful body and it made it easier for him to have her any time he wanted to.

Jerome quickly lined himself up at her entrance and thrust himself inside her causing her to gasp, he kissed her lips passionately as he pounded into her over and over. He loved feeling powerful over her and he just knew that she was going to be pregnant with their third child, he loved having his way with her any time day or night.

Penelope could be sleeping and he'd wake her up and they'd have sex, she could be doing house work and he'd bend her over the back of the couch or take her on the table. Any time he wanted her he'd have her and if she knew what was good for her she wouldn't open her mouth to complain about it or else she'd get punished.

Jerome smiled against the side of her neck as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later he once again spilled himself inside her. He stilled inside her and said, "I love you and I love our little family", he made her look him in the eyes and she said, "I love you and our little family to Jerome".

He kissed her lips and then started moving in and out of her again, a few long minutes later he was finally done and she was allowed down off of the counter. He said, "I can't wait for the results of that test", she smiled and said, "me either" as she turned around and walked into the bathroom to pick up the stick, she prayed that it said negative but once again it said, "POSITIVE".

She closed her eyes and said to herself, "please let me get away from him soon, I don't know how much more I can take", Jerome said, "I'm waiting gorgeous", she said, "coming honey". When she walked to the door she smiled and said, "it's positive", he said, "that's the best news I've heard in a long time" as he crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "go get changed and you and me are going out on the town", she said, "really"?, he said, "yes really", she took a deep breath and then turned around and headed back to their room to get changed. As she changed her clothes she hoped that she would be able to get a message to somebody letting them know what was going on and then maybe just maybe she would be free of Jerome and his abuse.


	14. Chapter 14

Movin On-Ch 14

She got dressed and walked back into the living room and when Jerome saw her he said, "you look beautiful", she twirled around and said, "thank you", he said, "are you excited about getting out for a while"?, she said, "I am, it's been a very long time since I've been out into the real world", he kissed her lips gently and said, "this could be the first of many many nights for us out alone".

Penelope said, "alone, what about the girls"?, he said, "don't worry I have somebody coming to watch them", she said, "you do'?, he said, "yes, he'll be here in a few minutes". He then held out his arm and said, "shall me Mrs. Scott"?, she took a deep breath and said, "we shall Mr. Scott, we shall" as she looped her arm through his and they walked out the door.

As they were heading toward the door they ran into a man she didn't know, he said, "thank you for watching the girls for me", the man said, "any time, it's not a problem, it's about time that you and the Mrs. gets out for a little fun on the town". Jerome nodded his head and said, "I agree with you 100% on that one" as he wrapped his arm around Penelope and walked her out of the room and through the tunnel.

When they stepped outside she took a deep breath and she sighed happily and said, "so where are we going"?, he said, "dinner and dancing, how does that sound"?, she said, "good, very good". He opened her door and she climbed into the car and he shut the door before walking around to the drivers side of the car.

She looked around trying to find somebody, anybody out that she could get their attention but their wasn't anybody, Jerome looked at her and said, "are you ready baby"?, she said, "ready, I'm sooo ready". He started the car and pulled away from the only place she knew as home now and headed toward what she could only believe was town.

They parked in front of the restaurant, he got out and opened her door, he held out his arm and she looped her arm through his and he kissed her cheek and said, "you look radiant". Penelope said, "thank you", he said, "you're very welcome" as they headed inside the restaurant and went straight over to the waitress.

She smiled and said, "follow me", Jerome put his hand on the small of her back as they headed through the crowded room, he pulled out her chair and pushed it under as she sat down. He then sat across from her and said, "tonight we're celebrating so you order whatever you want", she looked at the menu and said, "anything"?, he said, "yep, anything".

She thought for a minute and said, "chicken alfredo please and some double chocolate chip cheesecake please", Jerome said, "that sounds good, I'll have that to please". The waitress said, "and to drink"?, Jerome said, "I'll have white wine", Penelope said, "I'm pregnant soooo I guess I'll have some water please", she nodded her head and said, "I'll be right back with your drinks".

Penelope and Jerome were sitting and talking and across the room she saw something she recognized, it had been a long time since she'd seen her, almost 6 years but she would know her anywhere. The woman that was sitting across from looked up and instantly recognized Penelope and she knew that Penelope had been missing for over 5 years.

Penelope said, "excuse me Jerome" and she got up he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm feeling a little nauseated", he said, "bless your heart honey", she smiled and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes". He winked at her and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" before she turned around and headed back toward the back of the restaurant, heading toward the bathrooms.

The woman got up and followed Penelope to the bathroom, when they were alone she said, "Penelope what the", Penelope said, "please help me Savannah, I've been kidnapped for the past 5 years, please help me". Now the ball was in her court, would Savannah do the right thing and help Penelope or would she just walk away leaving her at the mercies of the rapist who abducted her over 5 years ago.


	15. Chapter 15

Movin On-Ch 15

Savannah said, "let's get you out of here", she said, "I can't go", she said, "why not"?, Penelope said, "because of Allie and Andy", Savannah said, "who are Allie and Andy"?, she said, "my babies". Savannah said, "I'll call Derek and let him know what's going on", Penelope said, "I've got to get back to Jerome or he might hurt my babies".

Savannah quickly snapped a picture of Penelope and sent it to Derek and it was only a matter of a few seconds until he responded by saying, "is she with you, have you seen her"?, Penelope said, "tell him where I am right now but I've got to go". Savannah sent him the address and name of the restaurant where they were and she told Derek that Penelope had to go".

Derek called her and after a few rings he said, "let me talk to her", Savannah handed her the phone and Penelope whispered, "h h handsome"?, Derek said, "ohhhh sweetness, are you alright"?, she said, "I am now, please come and help me, please come and get me". He said, "we'll be on the way to Nevada in a few minutes".

She said, "Nevada, is that where I am"?, he said, "yes, you're in Nevada and we'll be there to get you as soon as we can", Penelope said, "I have to go before he gets suspicious". Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "I love you to" and then handed the phone back to Savannah and said, "thank you, I won't forget this".

Savannah said, "you're welcome and I'm so sorry for everything you've been through", Penelope splashed some water on her face and then headed back out to rejoin Jerome. As Savannah watched her walk out of the restroom her heart shattered into a million pieces knowing what Penelope had been through since she was taken.

Savannah said, "Derek I've got to go keep and eye on them to make sure that she's alright", Derek said, "be careful and please keep me informed", she said, "I will" and then the call ended. She then grabbed her purse and headed back out to the table and sat down and watched Penelope from across the room

He stood up and said, "honey you look really pale, do you want to go"?, she said, "I'd like to try and eat if that's okay"?, he said, "sure but if you change your mind just tell me and we'll go, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "thank you" he winked at her and said, "I still can't believe that we're going to have another baby".

Penelope said, "me either", Jerome sighed and said, "are you wanting a boy or girl this time"?, she said, "as long as it's healthy that's all that matters to me". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "I hope we have twins this time", she said, "twins"?, he said, "yeah they skip every other generation in my family", she smiled and said, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see", he nodded his head in agreement.

Derek ran into the round table room and said, "I talked to baby girl", Reid said, "what, you what"?, Derek said, "I was working or trying to work on paperwork and I got a text from Savannah". JJ said, "and she has what to do with this"?, he said, "I'm getting to that".

He then said, "she sent me a picture of Penelope and then I called her and I got to talk to Penelope", Hotch said, "where is she"?, he said, "Nevada". Emily said, "was she alright"?, he said, "I could tell that she was scared, very scared, I didn't get to talk to her long but I told her we would be on our way to get her".

Hotch said, "grab your go bags we're up in 30", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they ran from the room to grab their things so they could head to the airstrip to board the jet. Meanwhile at dinner Penelope smiled at Jerome as she took a sip of her water and then entire time she thought, "hurry up hotstuff, please hurry up".


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter contains sexual content

Movin On-Ch 16

The next couple of hours passed by quickly with Penelope and Jerome eating a delicious meal and then her insisting that she was feeling good enough for them to go out dancing. She was trying to stall to keep Jerome out on the town until her family of superheroes could get there to save her and her babies from Jerome.

They were now in the center of the dance floor, he was holding her close with his hands resting right above her butt, his lips were on the side of the neck where he was biting, licking and sucking. She closed her eyes as wave after wave of disgust rolled over her, all she wanted to do was to get away from Jerome, to take the babies and go back home to Virginia and she hoped that when her family got to Nevada she would do just that.

Jerome whispered into her ear, "let's go home and continue this celebration"?, she nodded her head yes and he intertwined their fingers as they made their way out of the dance club. He opened the car door for her and she smiled at him and said, "thank you", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "you can pay me back when we get home".

Penelope halfheartedly smiled and said, "I'm looking forward to it", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I can't wait to fill you wrapped around me like a glove". She felt her skin crawling as she felt him sucking on her neck, she knew that he was leaving a hickey and she hated it, she hated every minute of the time she had to spend alone with him, kissing him, touching him, having sex with him, she hated it all but if it meant that her and the babies would be free of him then she would gladly do it.

Savannah stayed a few car lengths being them so he wouldn't get suspicious and when he pulled off she pulled over and got out of her car and walked up the street to where the car disappeared. She bit down on her lip as she dialed Dereks number and after a few rings she heard, "what's wrong Savannah"?, she whispered, "nothings wrong I wanted to keep you updated on where they were".

Derek said, "where are they"?, she said, "I followed them to a road on Hannah and Polk street, the car disappeared into a huge garage and I never saw them come out". Derek said, "we'll be landing in a couple of hours and then we'll be there", she said, "what do you want me to do, do you want me to stay here"?, he said, "are you in any danger"?, she said, "no, I'm safe here".

Derek said, "just please be careful", she smiled and said, "don't worry I will be", after the call ended she looked around for a few minutes and then decided to step closer. Meanwhile inside Jerome smiled as he backed Penelope up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers, his tongue instantly found her mouth where it remained while his hands roamed all over her body.

She heard the zipper going down and she knew what was coming next, she closed her eyes and swallowed hard as she felt her dress sliding down over her body. He pulled away and said, "tonight was amazing but it's about to be perfect", Penelope smiled at him and said, "yes tonight was amazing and right now their is nothing more I want than".

Jerome said, "nothing more than what"?, Penelope felt her heart racing and she said to herself, "keep him busy so that he won't find out my family is coming. It took everything she had in her to say, "you Jerome, their is nothing more I want than you". He practically growled as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss.

Savannah stopped when she heard somebody walking closer to her, she took a deep breath and started walking back to join the crowds of people on the streets. She looked at her watch and said, "hurry up Derek, hurry up", she blew out a deep breath and then walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee and saw down on a bench across the street so that she could watch for Derek and the team.

Penelope closed her eyes and felt so disgusted with herself as Jerome slid in and out of her, she couldn't believe that she was actually consenting to this, could she call this rape when she was allowing it to happen. Tears streamed down her face and each of Jeromes thrusts killed a little more of her heart, the only thing that helped was she knew that with each passing minute Derek and her team of crime fighters were getting closer and closer to her.

Finally after what seemed like forever he finally exploded inside her, he kissed her lips gently and whispered, "I love you" before rolling beside her on the bed and pulling her into his arms. He held her tight as if she would leave if he let her go, little did he know that his time of abuse, his time of rape, his time of so called love on his part was almost over.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains sexual content

Movin On-Ch 17

When the jet finally landed they stepped off and headed for the waiting SUVs and officers, Hotch had filled them in on what as happening on the ride from Virginia. They were all finally up to speed on everything concerning Penelopes kidnapping over 5 years ago, the rape, they now knew everything the team knew.

Derek texted Savannah to let her know that they were only a few minutes away, she sent a text back telling him that she still hadn't seen anybody and that she was across the street from her car. It was only a matter of about 20 minutes and then several SUVs and a couple of police cars pulled up and the team jumped out.

Savannah walked back across the street and said, "I saw them go in right up there", she pointed to the house at the end of the street, she then said, "but I haven't seen any lights come on or hear any movement whatsoever", Dave said, "chances are they aren't there, maybe they are using the garage and they're hidden somewhere else".

Hotch said, "we'll all head up that way and then if necessary we'll split up", Derek nodded his head and then looked at Savannah and said, "thank you so much, if we find her it's due big part because of you". She smiled and said, "I hope you find her, she's been through so much and I don't know how much more she can take, she looked terrified Derek".

Meanwhile inside Penelope slipped out from under Jeromes arm and slowly headed toward the door, she heard ruffling of the covers and then she heard him say, "where are you going, this bed is lonely and cold without you". She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm going to go check on the kids, I missed them tonight".

He yawned and said, "okay, give them a kiss from me", she said, "I will" and then she turned back around and headed out the door and down the hall toward the room her babies shared. When she opened the door she smiled and whispered, "my sweet, sweet innocent babies" as she stepped inside and closed the doors behind her.

She walked over to Allie and whispered, "mommy loves you so much, you and your brother are the only reasons I have to live", she kissed her daughter on the top of the head and sighed. She then walked over to Andy and kissed the top of his head and said, "their isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep you and your sissy safe, you have no idea what vile things I've done and let be done to me and hopefully you never will either baby".

Penelope then sighed and said, "well I better get back in there before he comes for me", before she turned around she felt his arms wrapping around her, pulling her close. She then felt his hot breath on her neck, then the angry voice saying, "I HEARD EVERY WORD PENELOPE, TONIGHT EVERYTHING WAS A LIE WASN'T IT"?, she said, "n n no it wasn't".

He grabbed her forcefully by the arms and said, "LIAR" as he pulled her from the room, once they were in the hall he pulled the key out of his pocket and locked the door and said, "kiss your kids goodbye tramp, you'll never see them again" as he dragged her up the hall toward their bedroom, she felt her heart racing because she knew what was coming, she knew what lied ahead for her.

When he pulled her into their room he slapped her hard across the face and shoved her down on the bed and quickly covered her body with his, she fought and squirmed trying to get away but he was to heavy for her. He ripped her robe open and pushed it aside and said, "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING PENELOPE, EVERYTHING AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY" as he forced himself inside her.

She screamed but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand as he pounded in and out of her, this time he didn't care about her comfort, the only thing he wanted her to have was pain. As she laid there trying to fight him off she felt pain all over her body, her legs hurt from being forced open so wide, her thighs hurt from where he gripped them so hard.

Right now all she wanted was for this to be over, for the last 5 years to be a dream but with each thrust from Jerome she knew that it wasn't a dream, she knew that it was a nightmare, her worst nightmare. Jeromes hand slid from her mouth and she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" and he hit her hard in the stomach and said, "SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT" and a few seconds later he emptied himself inside her.

Then he kissed the side of her neck and said, "you're babies are going to die, you're going to die and then I'm going to kill your precious family", Jerome laughed and said, "fight me you cow, fight me". Penelope was some how able to knee him in the crotch and he rolled off of her, she ran toward the door and when she yanked it open she saw the face of the man that she had loved for the past 10 years, her hotstuff, her Derek.

He pulled her into his arms and said, "it's alright baby, it's over, it's over", the team quickly filled the room and made sure that he was cuffed and subdued, as he was pulled away all Penelope heard was, "YOU'LL NEVER BE THE SAME, NEVERRRRRR". Penelope grabbed her stomach and said, "m m my baby, m m my baby", Derek looked down and saw blood running down her legs and then she collapsed in Dereks arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Movin On-Ch 18

Derek along with the others paced in the waiting room while they waited to hear of news about Penelope, Dave looked up to see Savannah walking into the hospital and she said, "Derek Savannah's here". She walked over and said, "any word"?, Derek shook his head and said, "they won't tell us anything", she said, "let me go see if I can find out something" and then they watched as she walked over to the front desk.

Allie and Andy were currently sleeping beside them on couches, as Emily looked down at the sleeping children she said, "we may never know everything they've all been through". Hotch said, "we need to get them checked out when they wake up, we need to make sure that they were abused", JJ nodded her head and said, "when they wake up Em and I will take them to get checked out"

Emily glanced over at Savannah standing at the nurses desk and said, "we owe her a lot, if it weren't for her we still wouldn't know where PG was", Derek nodded his head and said, "I owe her everything Em, everything". Reid said, "did anybody think to call Chad"?, JJ said, "I did and he's on his way here now", Derek sighed and said, "I totally forgot to call him", Hotch said, "with everything that's going on nobody blames you Morgan".

Dave said, "everything happened so fast", Reid said, "why won't they tell us anything"?, JJ put her hand in his and said, "maybe Savannah can find out something for us" causing Reid to nod his head yes in agreement. Savannah walked back over and said, "they are going to let me go back and see her, Derek would you like to come with me"?, he said, "are you sure it's alright"?, she said, "I explained everything to them and they are fine with you coming back with me".

He looked at the others and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can", Dave said, "go son, go and tell her we love her", he weakly smiled and said, "I will" and then he took off walking beside Savannah as she walked down the corridor toward Penelopes room. When they stopped outside her door the doctor stepped over and Derek said, "how is she, how's my baby girl"?, she said, "she has been through so much over the past 5 years, the physical, verbal and daily sexual assaults have done a lot to her exhausted body".

Savannah said, "what about today, was she assaulted sexually today'?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "sadly yes and he was rough, very rough, their are fresh bruises on her thighs and their is tearing, a lot of tearing in the vaginal area". Derek reached up and wiped away tears and said, "w w what about the baby she's carrying"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but she miscarried, their was just to much damage done to her during the last assault".

Savannah took Derek by the hand and said, "you need to be with her right now as much as she needs you to be with her", he said, "thank you Savannah, thank you for everything". She kissed his cheek and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan, now go be with your baby girl and we'll talk later".

He looked at the doctor and said, "will she be alright"?, she said, "in time but right now she needs to heal physically and mentally", he nodded his head in agreement before putting his hand on the doorknob and pushing the door open. When he stepped inside Savannah said, "I've seen a lot of trauma before but my heart is breaking in half for Penelope, I can't imagine the hell she's been through over the past 5 years".

The doctor said, "the physical and mental scars are going to last her a long time, maybe forever", Savannah said, "if anyone can help her through this it's that man there, he has loved her and been in love with her for years". The doctor looked over her shoulder and said, "good because she's going to need somebody to lean on".

Savannah said, "she has a little boy and little girl and I think it might be a good idea to get them checked out to", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "I agree, do you know where they are right now"?, she said, "they're out front with the rest of Penelopes family". The doctor said, "shall we go talk to the rest of the family and fill them in on her condition"?, she weakly smiled and said, "yes, they need to know how much she's going to need them" as they turned around and headed out front to join the others.

Derek stood there looking down at her tired and broken body, she was still beautiful, even after all of the pain and torment she's been through, he reached down and took her hand in his and said, "I'm so sorry sweetness, this is all my fault and when you wake up if you will let me I'm never going to let you go again".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me", as tears streamed down his face he sat there imagining what life was like for her over the past 5 years. Meanwhile out in the waiting room Savannah and the doctor walked over to the group and Hotch said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "she's been through a lot, her body is exhausted from all of the abuse she's suffered".

Reid said, "what about the baby"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but she miscarried", JJ wrapped her arm around him and held him as he started to break down. He said, "w w was she raped today"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "yes and he was brutal with her, her thighs are covered with bruises and their is a lot of vaginal tearing, he took great pleasure in making her suffer".

Emily said, "her babies are sleeping right now but when they wake up we were hoping that we might be able to get them checked out", Savannah said, "that's what we were going to talk to you about". JJ said, "we're afraid that he abused them the way he did Penelope", the doctor said, "when they wake up we'll give them a extensive exam".

Hotch said, "what can we do for Garcia"?, the doctor said, "just be there for her because she's gonna need you all", Dave said, "don't worry doc we'll be there for kitten and her babies". Savannah said, "let me warn you she will push you away, maybe not at first but she will push you away, don't let her, she needs to know that you're all with her for the long haul".

Reid said, "we won't let her push us away", JJ said, "no, no we won't, we love Garcie and her babies and no matter what we'll be there for her", Savannah and the doctor then sat the team down to tell them what the childrens exams would consist of.


	19. Chapter 19

Movin On-Ch 19

Derek had been by her side holding her hand for quite a while when her eyes started to flutter open, when she saw him by reflex she pulled her hand away and flinched. He quickly said, "are you okay"?, she shook her head no as tears streamed down her face, he stood up and said, "I'll go let the doctor know you're awake" and when he started to go she reached out and grabbed his hand.

He said, "I'll be right back", she said, "please don't leave me, please stay", he smiled and said, "I'll stay right here", he then hit the nurses button and it was only a matter of a few minutes before the nurse stepped into the room. When she saw Penelope was awake she said, "it's good to see you awake, are you in any pain"?, she said, "yes, I hurt all over".

The nurse said, "my name is Vera and I'm one of your nurses today, can I get you something for pain"?, she said, "yes please", as she turned around and headed out of the room Penelope said, "my babies, where are my babies"?, Derek said, "they're alright goddess, they're out in the waiting room with the team".

Penelope said, "I feel so dirty Derek, how can you stand to be with me, near me"?, he said, "I love you, I'm in love with you and their is no other place I would rather be than by your side". She shook her head and said, "after the things he did to me, the things I let him do, how could you ever love me"?, he said, "I've been in love with you since the day I called you by the wrong name".

She said, "what about Jasmine"?, he said, "about her" and then their conversation ended when the nurse walked back into the room with her pain meds. Penelope and Derek watched as she put the syringe into the IV and when she was finished she said, "it will kick in soon, is their anything else I can do for you Penelope"?, she said, "I want to see my babies, can I please see them"?, she said, "right now they are being checked out by the doctors and then we'll have them brought right back to you".

Penelope said, "checked, are they alright" as she raised up causing pain to cover her body, Derek said, "they're fine, the doctor just wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt them that's all". Penelope said, "my babies are part of the reason I stopped fighting him", he said, "what do you mean baby girl"?, she said, "when I would do something he didn't like he'd punish me by keeping my babies away from me, sometimes he would keep them away from me for days".

He said, "awwww baby", she put her hand on her stomach and said, "my baby, did I lose my baby"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm afraid so, the doctor said their was to much trauma done to your body". She reached up and wiped the tears away and said, "he was so brutal with me, especially the last time right before you found me".

Derek said, "everything that happened to you was my fault", she said, "how do you figure that"?, he said, "if I'd only told you sooner how I felt, that I was in love with you and you were the only woman for me, then you never would have taken this temporary job and you wouldn't have been here and none of this would have happened to you".

She said, "none of this is your fault Derek, none of it, this is all on me and Jerome", he looked down at the wedding bank on her finger and said, "y y you're married"?, she said, "I didn't want to Derek, I didn't want to be married to him but he forced me". Derek said, "I'm so sorry", she said, "he told me if I didn't marry him he would kill you, that he would kill all of the team".

He said, "you don't have to talk about this now", she said, "some of it I can talk about but their are some things that I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you or anybody what happened to me". Derek looked at her and said, "I'm here, we're all here for you baby when and if you're ready to talk about it".

Penelope looked up at the door when she heard little voices squealing, "mommyyyyyy" as they ran across the room, Derek picked them up and put them on the bed with her. She said, "be easy with mommy she has a big owwie", they cuddled close to her and laid their heads down and Allie said, "me kiss it make it bettew"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I'd like that".

Derek then watched as both Allie and Andy kissed her bruises, she then said, "momma is feeling better already", both babies smiled and then laid their heads back down on her gently. Derek said, "they're beautiful", she said, "when I first found out I was pregnant, I wanted to die, I couldn't imagine bringing a baby into this world, not with him but as the pregnancy progressed I grew to love the baby and then when she was born and he put her in my arms my heart melted".

The team came closer as she said, "I never thought it was possible to love somebody so much but I soon realized that I would do anything and I mean anything to keep my babies safe".


	20. Chapter 20

Movin On-ch 20

Derek and the team were there by her side as she laid there cuddled up to her babies and when she fell asleep the kids shortly joined her in a nap so Derek motioned for them to step out into the hall. When they were out there he said, "baby girl told me that he forced her to marry him, he told her if she didn't that he would kill us".

Emily said, "she's married to that animal"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "and from what I gather he forced the marriage now long after he took her away from us". JJ stepped forward and said, "this isn't your fault Derek, this is all on that sick freak that took her", Derek opened his mouth to speak that's when he heard Chads voice say, "how is she"?, Derek said, "she's been through so much Chad".

He said, "can I see her"?, Derek said, "they're sleeping", he said, "they, who's they"?, Derek motioned for him to step to the door and when he saw a little boy and little girl sleeping beside her tears started streaming down his face. He said, "she had babies with that bastard"? Derek said, "she was pregnant when we found her but she miscarried".

Chad said, "does she know"?, he nodded his head and said, "she does", he said, "I still can't believe that you found her", he said, "we owe it all to one of my ex girlfriends, Savannah". Chad said, "how was she able to do something that we weren't"?, he said, "since Penelope and the babies are sleeping how about we go talk to her and find out", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they turned around and headed up the hall to where Savannah was talking to one of Penelopes doctors.

Derek cleared his throat and said, "Savannah, can we talk to you for a minute"?, she said, "sure, how about we go into the conference room"?, they all then followed her into the room with Dave closing the door behind them. They all sat down and Derek said, "why were you here in Nevada"?, she said, "medical conference, I was a last minute speaker".

JJ said, "and you ran into Penelope where"?, she said, "me and several other speakers went to the same restaurant where Penelope was, I couldn't believe it when I saw her sitting across the room from me and when she got up and went to the bathroom I followed her". Derek said, "is that when you called me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, that's when I called you".

Dave said, "I don't know if we can ever thank you enough for what you've done", she smiled and said, "I'm just glad that I agreed to be a speaker when they asked". Emily took a deep breath and said, "us to", Savannah said, "on a brighter note Allie and Andys exams showed no signs of sexual abuse, they are well nourished and well adjusted kids".

Derek said, "thank God for that", Savannah said, "I'm really sorry about what happened to Penelope and if their is anything and I mean anything I can do please let me know". Derek said, "thanks again and we will", she stood up and said, "please tell Penelope that if she needs me anytime day or night to please call me".

Hotch said, "we'll tell her", Savannah then turned and walked toward the door and said, "I hope things work out between you and Penelope Derek, you've always been destined to be together". He smiled and said, "I'm never letting her go again, never" she then opened the door and said, "I've got to go make my statement to the doctors, I'll be in town for a little while if you guys need me", the nodded their heads and smiled as she shut the door, closing it behind her.

Chad said, "I can't imagine the punishment she's been through", Derek said, "me either but we need to make sure she knows that we're here for her and that we're not going anywhere". Chad said, "is it okay if I sit with them for a while"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "sure go ahead" and they watched as he got up and walked out of the room, turning to head back up the hall toward Penelopes room.


	21. Chapter 21

Movin On-Ch 21

When Chad stepped into Penelopes room she was awake, she grinned and said, "hi stranger", he said, "hi sweetie, how are you"?, she said, "I've been better but oh so thankful to be here". He sat down besides her and said, "I was so sorry to hear about the baby", she looked down at her stomach and said, "thank you, I guess it just wasn't meant to be".

He said, "I'm so sorry", Penelope said, "about what"?, he said, "everything that happened to you", she said, "none of it is your fault, this is all on him not you Chad, not you or Derek or anybody it's all on him, on Jerome". Chad said, "speaking of Derek how are things between the two of you"?, she took a deep breath and said, "we're talking and right now that's about all I can do, I'm just so broken, fell so empty".

Chad nodded his head and said, "just know that we're all here for you and your beautiful babies", she smiled as she kissed the top of her little ones heads, Allie started wiggling around on the bed and then her eyes popped open. She looked at Chad and said, "who he momma"?, Penelope said, "Allie this is one of mommys best friends, this is your uncle Chad".

Allie smiled and said, "hiiiiii", he grinned at her and said, "hi there Allie, it's nice to meet you", she held out her little hand and said, "nice to meet you to uncle Chad" causing him to look at Penelope and say, "she's a mini you". Penelope said, "I'm just so glad that she took after me and not her father", Andy opened his eyes and said, "me needs to potty".

Penelope said, "baby will you let Chad take you"?, he looked at Chad and then at his mom and when she said, "this is one of mommys best friends, this is your uncle Chad and he'd be happy to take you to potty". He held out his little hand and said, "pweaseeeee"?, Chad helped him down off of the bed and said, "sure thing buddy", he then looked at Allie and said, "do you need to go to the bathroom sweetie"?, she nodded her head yes and then kissed her mom on the cheek and jumped down and followed Andy and Chad to the bathroom.

Penelope closed her eyes and then opened them when she heard a light tap on the door, she opened her eyes to see Derek standing there, he said, "can I come in baby girl"?, she said, "any time hotstuff, any time". He stepped in and said, "where are the munchkins'?, she laughed and said, "Chad took them to the bathroom, they'll be right back".

Derek sat down beside her bed and said, "how are you feeling"?, she took a deep breath and said, "scared, exhausted, empty, dirty, you name it and I'm pretty much feeling it right now". He said, "is their anything I can do"?, she held out her hand and said, "hold my hand"?, he said, "I'll hold your hand for as long as you want goddess" causing her to smile as he gently took her hand in his.

When the kids and Chad came back into the room Andy ran over to Derek and climbed up in his lap and said, "hiiiiii Dewek"?, Derek grinned and said, "hi Andy, are you okay buddy"?, he said, "uh huh but me hungwy". He said, "you are"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh", Penelope looked at her daughter and said, "what about you sweetie, are you hungry"?, she said, "yeahhhhhh".

Chad said, "I can take them to the cafeteria so you and Derek can talk", Derek and Penelope both looked up at him and in unison said, "thank you", he said, "any time", he then took the kids by the hands and said, "let's go get something to eat". As the kids walked out of the room they were all smiles and when Derek looked at his baby girl he said, "is their anything else I can do for you"?, she said, "I wish I could feel your arms wrapped around me".

Derek said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head yes as tear streamed down her face, he stood up and toed off his shoes and then climbed in the bed beside her, he then slowly wrapped his arms around her and cuddled close and it was only a matter of a few minutes before she felt safe and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the first peaceful sleep in a long long time.


	22. Chapter 22

Movin On-Ch 22

Savannah headed up toward Penelopes room, she wanted to check on her and see if their was anything she could do and when she got to the door she stopped and smiled. She saw Penelope laying with her head on Dereks chest and he had his arms wrapped protectively around his baby girl, the only woman that he'd truly ever loved.

She was turning around and getting ready to head back up the hall when she heard Penelope say, "Savannah please come in", she stepped into the room and said, "I didn't mean to wake you". She said, "you didn't wake me, it's good to see you", Savannah smiled and said, "and it's good to see you to Penelope, I just wanted to stop by and check on you".

Derek opened his eyes and said, "oh hey Savannah", she said, "hello to you to Derek, how are you"?, he looked down at Penelope and said, "better than I have been in years". She smiled and said, "that's good, I'm glad to hear that', Penelope said, "I'm glad you stopped by I've been wanting to talk to you".

Derek said, "well I'm going to go grab some coffee and let you two ladies talk", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks", he winked at her and said, "any time gorgeous, any time". He put his hand on Savannahs shoulder and said, "I'll never be able to repay you for what you did", she looked up at him and said, "just be happy that's payment enough for me", he nodded his head in agreement as he walked out of the room leaving Penelope and Savannah alone to talk.

When they were alone Savannah said, "I'm so sorry about everything you've been through", she said, "if it weren't for you I'd still be there going through it, I owe you so much". She shook her head and said, "you don't owe me anything", Penelope said, "what were you doing here in Nevada"?, she said, "I was a last minute addition to a conference and we were out for the day when I saw you eating".

Penelope closed her eyes and then opened them and said, "all of the years of abuse was starting to get to me", Savannah said, "I can only imagine what you went through". Penelope said, "I don't know what I would have done without my babies, they kept me sane, they kept me holding on, if it weren't for them I probably would have died".

Savannah said, "have you thought about talking to a counselor"?, she said, "I've been thinking a lot about it", Savannah said, "it might help you heal Penelope". Penelope said, "do you think I'll ever heal"?, she said, "I do, it will take some time but with your family and friends there to support you I think you're going to do just fine".

Penelope reached out and took her by the hand and said, "thank you, thank you so much for everything you did for me and for my babies", Savannah said, "you're very welcome and if their is ever anything you need from me or need me to do please don't hesitate to call me". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I will, I promise".

Savannah sat there listening at Penelope talked about her son and daughter, Savannah could tell that she was indeed a very proud momma and from what she'd seen from the kids they were amazing children. Their conversation ended when Chad walked back into the room with the kids in front of him.

Allie ran across the room and said, "momma we brought you a muffin", Chad stepped forward and said, "and some good coffee", Penelope smiled and said, "my heroes". Savannah stood up and said, "I'm going to go let you enjoy your muffin and coffee and please just remember what I told you", Penelope gently squeezed Savannahs hand and said, "I will".

Savannah walked to the door and turned around and saw Allie handing her mommy the muffin she sighed and whispered, "you'll be better in no time Penelope and I wish you and Derek only the best because after everything you've been through you deserve some happiness". She then headed back up the hall toward the nurses station.


	23. Chapter 23

Movin On-Ch 23

When Derek walked into the room a few minutes later Chad was in the floor coloring with the kids while Penelope was napping, Derek sat down and said, "how's she doing"?, Chad took a deep breath and said, "better I think, her talk with Savannah really helped". Derek said, "that's great news I'm so glad to hear that".

Chad nodded his head and said, "me to and before she fell asleep she said that she wanted to talk to a counselor", Derek said, "I think that's a good decision, she can talk to someone that might be able to help her with what she's going through". Chad took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm going to go and let you have some time alone with your girl".

Derek grinned and said, "thanks man", Chad stood up and said, "any time", as he walked toward the door he said, "can you tell Penelope that I'll be back later"?, he said, "I'll tell her". Derek then watched as Chad turned around and headed out of the room leaving Derek, Allie, Andy and Penelope alone for some much needed quality time.

When Penelope woke up she couldn't help but smile when she saw Allie cuddled up to Dereks side sleeping and Andy sleeping in his arms, Derek looked up and said, "hi sweetness". Penelope said, "hi yourself handsome, looks like you've got your hands full there", he kissed the top of the kids head and said, "they're adorable, they're so much like their momma".

Penelope grinned and said, "they're the only things that kept me going", Derek said, "Chad wanted me to tell you that he'd be back later", she said, "he's something special isn't he"?, Derek said, "I agree he is even though things didn't start out smooth between me and him, he's ended up being a good friend, a very good friend".

She said, "Derek I need to tell you something", he said, "you can tell me anything beautiful", she said, "I've been in love with you since the day you called me Gomez and when I overheard you talking to Jasmine I thought, well I thought". Derek said, "you thought I was moving on again with another woman that wasn't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes".

Derek listened as she said that morning started off so good, I was heading to your office as a woman on a mission, I was going to tell you how much you meant to me and then when I heard your end of the conversation I jumped to the wrong conclusion". He opened his mouth and said, "it's okay baby, it's okay".

She shook her head and said, "no, no it's not, it's because of that conversation that I agreed to take that temporary job in New York and that's when Jerome started watching me". Derek said, "I'm so sorry", she said, "it's not your fault, please believe me when I say that", he said, "I do baby girl but I still feel like it's my fault, I was such a fool".

Penelope said, "you sugar shack are many things but a fool isn't one of them, you are my noir hero, my hotstuff, my angel fish, the other part of my heart, my best friend, my everything". He said ,"and you sweet lady are my everything, you and these beautiful babies are my world and no matter what I have to do I'm going to make sure that the 3 of you have a life filled with nothing but love, joy and happiness from this day forward".

She held out her hand and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", he reached his hand out and put it in hers and said, "and I love you Penelope Marie Garcia, always have and always will". Their conversation ended when they heard a light knock on the door, they looked around to see a young woman standing at the door.

She walked inside and said, "my name is Natalie Moore and I am the counselor here", Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you Natalie, I'm Penelope Garcia". Natalie stood beside Penelopes bed and said, "I wanted to stop by and see if you would like to talk"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'd like that".

Derek stood up and picked up Allie in his free hand and said, "we're going to go out and let you two talk and don't worry we'll go across the street to the park, well after they wake up that is". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "I'd do anything for you sweetness, anything".

As she watched him walk away she knew that he would always be by her side, when he disappeared out into the hall Natalie said, "I want you to start wherever you want and you can say whatever you want". Penelope blew out a deep breath as she readied to start telling Natalie about her years of physical and mental abuse at the hands of a madman.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter contains sexual content

Movin On-Ch 24

Penelopes POV

I remember opening my eyes and seeing myself tied up to a bed, then I remember watching as Jerome walked closer and closer to me, he touches my face and tells me that I'm the most beautiful woman that he's ever seen and he can't wait until I'm pregnant with his child. When I tell him that I'd rather die than to let him touch me again he grabs a taser and puts it to my neck and I remember pain, lots and lots of pain for what seemed like forever.

Penelope then said, "I laid there helpless as he climbed between my legs and thrust himself inside me, he was rough, very rough as he pounded in and out of me. The pain was horrible but that didn't stop him as he grunted and panted as he had his way with me, after what seemed like hours he finally finished and rolled off of me".

Then he untied my hands and for a split second I thought maybe just maybe he was going to let me go but all hope of that happening quickly ended when he grabbed me and pushed me down across the table that was in the room. I then hear cuffs click on the table legs and then he moves behind me and says, "hang on baby and enjoy the ride" as he once again thrusts himself inside me.

I hold on tight to the table as his thrusts bounce me all over the place, he swats my butt and tells me to go faster and when I don't he slaps me harder and harder until I increase my speed". Natalie shifted in her seat at Penelope said, "I felt so dirty, so disgusting and when he was finished with me he kissed the side of my neck and said, "it's shower time baby" and he then pulled me into the shower where he raped me again before pushing me down at a table to eat".

Penelopes heart broke as she said, "and that wasn't even the last time I was raped that day, when he fed me he slipped drugs into my food, drugs that made me more susceptible to his desires". She reached up and wiped the tears away and said, "he then had his way with me against the wall, on the floor, on the staircase and the final time that day was in a huge garden sized bathtub".

She then said, "the last thing I remember about that day was falling asleep with him so close to me that I could feel his erection against my butt, what happened to me after I fell asleep I have no idea, no idea at all but gathering that the first time he raped me I was unsconscious I could only imagine what he did to me that first night".

END OF PENELOPES POV:

Natalie said, "I can't imagine what you went through Penelope", Penelope said, "he got rougher and rougher with me for quite a while, anytime he wanted me day or night he'd have me". Natalie said, "did things get easier once he got you pregnant with his child"?, she nodded her head and said, "he did when I got about 6 months along, he said that he didn't want to take any chances with his child".

Natalie said, "did the rapes stop when you got further along"?, she shook her head and said, "no, they never stopped, he just wasn't rough with me, he would tie my hands to the headboard of the bed and have his way with me". Natalie said, "what about after the babies were born, how long after you would give birth would he wait to start forcing himself on you"?, she said, "not long, I think the longest he went without sex was 3 weeks'.

Penelope listened as Natalie said, "what about when it came time to deliver the babies, what happened"?, she said, "once again I was tied to the bed and a man was brought in and he helped me with the deliveries". Natalie said, "did you know this man"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "no and when we would move he would move so he was always there when Jerome needed him".

Natalie said, "what about this man, did he ever do anything to you"?, tears streamed down her face as she looked down at her feet and said, "once Jerome was sure that I was pregnant with his child he would share me with this man". Penelope then said, "some days I was with both of them at the same time".

Natalie said, "but that was only after you were pregnant with his child"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, that's right", Natalie said, "when was the last time you saw this man"?, Penelope said, "the last night that I was with Jerome, h h he stayed with my babies while Jerome took me out into the public for the first time in 5 years".

Penelope blew out a deep breath as Natalie said, "how about we stop there for now"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes please", Natalie reached over and took Penelope by the hand and said, "I am so sorry for everything you have been through". Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "thank you".

Natalie said, "how are you feeling after our first talk"?, Penelope sighed and said, "a little better Natalie, a little better", Natalie grinned and said, "good, very good" as they sat there talking about when their next session would be.


	25. Chapter 25

Movin On-Ch 25

After Natalie left Penelope closed her eyes as she waited for Derek and her babies to come back from the park, she heard somebody walk into the room but when she heard a voice say, "did you miss me baby"?, he eyes flew open and she opened her mouth to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand and said, "shhhhhhh, you wouldn't want anybody to interrupt our little conversation now would you"?, she tried to bite his hand but he quickly stopped her by punching her hard in the stomach.

She stilled in the bed and he said, "my beautiful beautiful Penelope you are going to pay for everything you've done", she laid there helplessly listening as he said, "I'm going to hurt you and hurt you in the worst way, I'm going to have your babies taken away from you". She shook her head and said, "NOOOOOO" against his palm.

The man grinned and said, "ohhhhhh yes, they are going to be living with a family member, me because you see I'm their uncle, I'm Jeromes brother Dr. Jackson Scott". Tears streamed down her face and he leaned down and said, "you felt so good wrapped around me like a glove, the way you felt as your rode me, heavenly Penelope heavenly".

He looked down at her and said, "I'm going to take my hand away and if you scream you're going to pay for it do you understand"?, she nodded her head yes. He took his hand away and said, "do you remember our first time together Penelope, do you remember the night that we made love all night long"?, she said, "you mean the night that you raped me repeatedly".

Jackson grabbed her face again and said, "you wanted me Penelope, you moaned over and over as I pounded into you", she said, "it was disgusting what you and your brother did to me". He smiled and said, "I am rather fond of Andy and do you know why"?, she laid there shaking her head and he ran his hand down her body and said, "because he's my son, Andy is our son not your son with Jerome".

She said, "no, no that can't be I was already pregnant when you were with me", he said, "that's where your wrong my dear dear Penelope, I made sure that he thought you were pregnant, what I did was check to see when you would be the most fertile and that's when I was with you and that's when we conceived Andy, us Penelope, you and me".

Wave after wave of nausea rolled through her and he said, "I will get my son, you won't be able to keep him away from me", she said, "you will never get my kids, NEVER". Derek heard her screaming and left the kids with Reid and JJ and ran down the hall toward her room, when he stepped into the room he saw a man holding her down to the bed.

He walked over and said, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DON'T YOU TOUCH HER", Jackson turned around and said, "and who are you"?, Penelope said, "Derek, he said he was going to take my babies, he said that he's Andys father". Jackson said, "she's delusional and her kids aren't safe around her".

Derek said, "her kids are fine and they are more than safe with her and with us", Jackson said, "and what are you to her"?, Derek said, "her best friend, the man that has loved her since the day I met her and if she'll have me, one day I'm going to be her husband". Jackson looked on as Derek said, "step away from her and tell me who you are"?, he stood there looking at Derek and said, "my name is Dr. Jackson Scott, I'm Jeromes brother and the father to Penelopes son Andy".

Tears streamed down Penelopes face and Derek said, "you sick bastard, you raped her and helped your brother to keep her away from us, from her family for over 5 years". Jackson smirked and said, "this little slut was so hot for me and my brother she was allllllll over us, she was a wildcat in the sack and now she's screaming rape".

Derek punched Jackson several times in the face causing him to fall back onto the floor, Penelope screamed, "HELPPPPPPPPPP, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELPPPPPPPPPP". Reid ran up the hall toward her room leaving JJ alone with the kids, when he got into Penelopes room he saw Derek stradding the mans waist choking him to death.

Reid ran over and said, "Morgan what are you doing"?, Derek said, "he's one of the men that kept her away from us Reid, he's one of the men that raped her over and over and he claims he's Andys father". Reid looked at Penelope and he could tell by the look on her face that everything Derek was saying was the truth.

Out of nowhere Dave and Hotch ran into the room and pulled Derek off of Jackson, when Jackson got up he spit blood and said, "YOU JUST COST YOUR SLUT HER KIDS AND HER FREEDOM". As he started walking away Derek said, "you're under arrest", Jackson laughed and said, "and what are the charges"?, he said, "for starters, kidnapping and raping a federal agent, endangering the lives of minor children and anything else we can come up with".

As Hotch slapped the cuffs on Jacksons wrists he looked at Penelope and said, "you're going to pay for this Penelope, you're going to lose both of your children and I'll make sure of it". Derek said, "get him out of here before I kill him", Dave and Hotch pushed the man from the room as Derek and Reid stepped closer trying to calm a now hysterical Penelope.


	26. Chapter 26

Movin On-Ch 26

Derek said, "it's going to be alright baby girl, nobody is going to take your babies away from you", she said, "I can't lose them hotstuff, I can't lose my babies, please don't let him take my babies". Reid looked up at her heart monitor started going crazy and it was only a matter of a few seconds before her room started to fill with nurses.

Derek said, "calm down sweetness, calm down", the doctor stepped into the room and said, "I'm going to give her something to calm her down", she shook her head and said, "nooooo, nooooooooo don't take my babies, don't take my babies". As the doctor released the medication into the IV line Penelope started calming down.

She looked at Derek and said, "promise me", Derek said, "anything", she said, "please don't let him take my babies", he said, "I promise that no matter what I have to do he won't get his hands on Allie and Andy". She reached out and grabbed him by the hands and said, "promise me hotstuff, promise me", he said, "I promise goddess, I promise".

Her eyes closed and soon her heart rate started going back to normal, Reid said, "why don't we step out into the hall and you can catch us all up on what's happening". Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "they can't take her babies away from her pretty boy, they can't", Reid said, "don't worry we won't let that happen, we won't" as they walked out into the hall to rejoin the others.

A few minutes later Emily said, "but how is he so sure that Andy is his son and not Jeromes"'? Reid said, "he could have kept an eye on her fertile cycle and when she was the most fertile make his move". JJ said, "what kind of sick freak does that"?, Reid said, "the kind that wants to cause pain, lots and lots of pain".

JJ said, "so Jerome died thinking that both Allie and Andy were his"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yep but if that's not true then we have problems, bigggggg problems". Emily said, 'right now we need to get both Allie and Andys DNA checked to see just who is the father of both of those sweet innocent babies", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek looked down at Allie and Andy and said, "they drew blood earlier right"?, Reid said, "right", Derek said, "so we need to go talk to the doctor and get her to run DNA tests on them to see if Jackson is really Andys father". JJ said, "who wants ice cream"?, both kids said, "meeeeeeee meeeee" causing Derek to say, hey I want some to".

Allie and Andy both grabbed one of Dereks hands and giggled as they started walking up the hall toward the elevator, Emily said, "I'm going t go have a talk with the doctor to see if we can get the DNA testing started". Reid said, "and I'll go stay with Garcia, I don't want her to wake up and be alone, not after the Jackson incident" causing them both to nod their heads in agreement as they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile at the jail Hotch and Dave sat across the table from Jackson and he smiled as he said, "so what can I do for you gentlemen"?, Dave said, "cut the crap, why are you here"?, he said, "it's like I told Penelope, I'm here for my son". Hotch said, "how do you know for sure that Andy is your son"?, he sat back in the seat and said, "I made sure he was".

Dave said, "just how did you make sure he was"?, Jackson said, "I bought a kit so that I could check her fertility cycle and when she was the most fertile I took her for the weekend and wam bam a few weeks later she started showing signs of morning sickness". Hotch said, "that doesn't mean that the baby was yours, it still could have been Jeromes'.

Jackson grinned and said, "I faked the pregnancy test for my stupid stupid brother so when he was secure in her pregnancy that's when I acted on my paternal interests and kept Penelope busyyyyyyy all weekend to verify that I was the father and not my brother". Dave said, "that still doesn't mean anything", Jackson blew out a deep breath and said, "do DNA and then you'll see that I am the father of that adorable little boy".

Hotch said, "how could you have done that, how could you have helped your brother keep, rape and torture Penelope like that"?, Jackson said, "it was really quite easy, she was beautiful and both me and my brother wanted her so I helped him out with the plan". Dave said, "what about moving, did you help with that to"?, he said, "I did, when I thought that you were getting close to us I'd move her".

Dave said, "were we close to you"?, he said, "as a matter of fact several times over the past few years you were only a matter of a few miles away from her and do you want to know something funny"?, Hotch said, "what's that"?, he said, "I planned my interludes with Penelope when you and her precious Derek Morgan were close, do you know the power I felt having my way with her with you all not more than 5 miles away from us".

Dave stood up and said, "you sick bastard", Jackson said, "that's me but that still doesn't change the fact that I've had your analyst almost every way imaginable now does it"?, Hotch said, "enjoy your new accomidations because you're going to be here for a long time". Jackson leaned forward and said, "don't count on it, before you know it I'll be out and be getting custody of my son, MY SON and their is nothing you can do to stop that or stop me".

Hotch smiled and said, "we'll see won't we"? as him and Dave got up and walked out of the room, Jackson laughed and said, "that we will agents, that we will" as he leaned back in his seat and laughed louder and louder making sure that Dave and Hotch heard him.


	27. Chapter 27

Movin On-Ch 27

Derek sat by Penelopes bedside watching her wince and moan in her sleep, his heart broke, he reached over and took her hand in his and said, "I'm here and nobody is going to hurt you or our babies ever again" and that seemed to calm her down a little.

The medication kept her knocked out for several hours and when she woke up Derek grinned and said, "hi sweetness, how are you feeling"?, she looked around the room and said, "Allie, Andy"?, Derek said, "easy baby girl, they're with Reid and JJ and they're safe, I promise".

She relaxed a little and said, "wh what happened, how did he get in here"?, Derek said, "I'm so sorry that I didn't get back in here before your session was over, he took advantage of none of us being here to slip in here and cause trouble".

Penelope said, "can he do it, can he take my babies"?, he shook his head and said, "Hotch and Dave went to see him in jail". Penelope said, "and what happened, did he tell them anything that might help"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "he swears that he's Andys father".

She said, "but how is that true"?, Derek said, "he said that he had been monitoring you to see when you were the most fertile and when you were the most fertile that's when he was with you, the only one with you", tears streamed down her face and she said, "my babies are my world, I can't lose them".

Derek slowly reached out and touched her hand and said, "we're not going to let anything happen to you or our beautiful babies". She looked at him and said, "our babies, did you just say our babies"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did, I lost you once and I'm not about to do it again, I want you, me, Allie and Andy to be a family, I know that it's to soon right now but".

Penelope said, "yes, yes I want that to, I want us to be a family", he grinned and said, "I love you baby girl, I always have and I always will". She felt her heart racing and she said, "I don't know how long it will take for me to heal handsome, are you sure that you don't want to find somebody normal and settle down"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you're my girl, now and forever and you're who I want to spend the rest of my life with".

Their attention then turned to the door where Reid, JJ and her babies walked in, Allie ran over to her bed and said, "mommy are you okay"?, she reached out and touched the little girl on the cheek and said, "mommy is more than fine, how are you, are you okay"?, she grinned and said, "uh huh".

Derek put Andy up in the bed beside Penelope and she said, "how about you little man, are you alright, are you having fun with uncle Reid and aunt JJ"?, he nodded his head and said, "me lubs dem momma". She ruffled the little boys hair and said, "they love you to" causing him to grin.

Penelope pulled her babies closer and said, "do you two remember when mommy told you about her noir hero, her best friend, her hotstuff"?, Allie giggled and said, "yep". Penelope said, "well Derek is hotstuff", Andy said, "you hotuff"?, Derek laughed and said, "that's me".

Andy laughed and said, "mommy lubs you", Derek smiled at the little boy and said, "I love your mommy to", Allie smiled as she laid her head down on her mommys shoulder and cuddled close. Penelope sighed happily as she looked around the room at the smiling faces of her family, faces for the longest time she'd never get to see again.

The little family sat laughing and talking about what would happen when Penelope got released, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "sweetness, when you get out of here I want you, Allie and Andy to move in with me". She said, "awww honey thank you but we can't do that".

He said, "why not"?, she said, "that isn't fair to you", he said, "fair, of course it's fair, I thought I'd lost you and now that I have you and our babies back their is no way I'm going to let you stay anywhere else". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "Allie, Andy what do you think, when mommy gets out of the hospital do you two want to go and live with him at his house"?, Allie grinned and said, "yes mommy".

She said, "Andy, what about you, do you want to live with hotstuff and his doggie Clooney"?, Andy looked at Derek and then at Penelope and said, "me do to momma". Derek said, "so what about you sweetness, do you want to live with your hotstuff"?, she grinned and said, "alright sugar when I get out of there it looks like you're going to be having some company" causing him to grin and say, "good, good".

Reid said, "so we need to get bedrooms fixed for them", JJ said, "and we need to get them some clothes", Penelope said, "it sounds like that's a lot of trouble". Reid said, "it's no trouble at all", he stood up and walked closer and said, "can I hug you Garcia"?, she said, "of course you can my heap of gray matter".

Reid leaned down and hugged her and said, "I'm so glad that I got my sister back and in the deal I get a niece and nephew to boot". Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "I love you Spencer Reid, I love all of my superheroes", Allie giggled and said, "especially hotstuff" causing everybody to laugh as JJ and Reid gathered their things so they could go.

JJ hugged Penelope and said, "is it okay if we take the kiddos with us"?, Penelope said, "sure", Penelope hugged and kissed both of her babies and said, "you be good for uncle Spencer and aunt JJ". They waved and said, "we willllllll" as they took JJ and Reid by the hands and they disappeared out into the hall leaving Derek and Penelope alone.


	28. Chapter 28

Movin On-Ch 28

A few days later Penelope was released from the hospital and Derek was all smiles as she was wheeled toward the exit, when they stepped outside they saw Reid waiting in the car. Penelope said, "hey Spencer", he waved and said, "hey Garcia, are you ready to get out of here"?, she said, "more than ready".

As they pulled away from the curb Reid said, "everybody else is waiting on the jet", Penelope said, "how are Allie and Andy"?, Reid said, "they're amazing, they were coloring with Hotch when I left". Derek said, "thanks for watching them for us", he said, "I love being an uncle again, that way I get to spoil them rotten" causing Penelope to smile.

The ride to the jet was filled with Penelope looking out the window, it had been over 5 years since she'd been out, well until Jerome had taken her out that night. Derek sat watching her not knowing if he should talk or just let her enjoy looking out at everything around her.

When they pulled up and stopped beside the jet Reid said, "we're here", Derek said, "are you ready sweetness"?, she blew out a deep breath as she pushed the door open and said, "I'm more than ready handsome". As they stepped out she said, "it feels good to know that we're going home".

Derek said, "speaking of, I never got the chance to tell you", she said, "tell me what"?, he said, "I moved", she said, "moved, moved where"?, he said, "I moved closer to the beach about 4 years ago". She said, "do you like it there"?, he said, "I love it, it's perfect for us", his heart started racing as he watched a smile grace her lips.

She said, "us"?, he said, "yes, you, me, Allie and Andy", she smiled and said, "Derek I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "when we're in the air I'll show you pictures of our new home, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay". Reid leaned in and whispered, "we got the kids lots and lots of stuff for their rooms".

Penelope said, "spoiling them already"?, Reid laughed and said, "working on it", when they walked up the stairs and stepped inside Andy saw his mommy and said, "mommyyyyyyyy" as he ran across the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "how's my big boy"?, he grinned and said, "fine, me fine".

Dave kissed her cheek and said, "how are you feeling kitten"?, she sighed and said, "relieved to be going home my Italian stallion, relieved to go home". Emily said, "come, sit, rest', she walked over and sat down beside Emily and said, "I've really missed you girlie", she looked around at all of her smiling family and said, "I've missed you all more than you will ever know".

JJ hugged her and said, "awww Garcie we've missed you to", Hotch said, "and of course it goes without saying that you now and will always have a job with us, that is if you want it"?, she said, "ohhhh I want it, it might take me a while to get adjusted but I definitely want the job".

Dave said, "it's good to have the family back together again", Derek walked over and sat down beside Penelope and said, "that it is Dave, that it is". The pilot came over the intercom and said, "we will be next in line for take off, please fasten your seatbelts and get ready to take off".

A few minutes later the jet had lifted off and Derek smiled when Penelope said, "pictures pleaseeeee", he laughed and said, "yes mam" as he pulled out his cell and started showing her pictures of their new home. Meanwhile in jail Jackson was sitting across from his attorney and he asks, "when can I start suing for custody of my son"?, his attorney said, "are you kidding, their is no way you're going to get custody of that child".

Jackson said, "of course their is, he's my son", his attorney said, "you helped your brother kidnap the federal agent, you then proceeded to help keep her captive and rape her repeatedly for over 5 years". Jackson said, "I took great pains in making sure I fathered Andy and not my brother", his attorney said, "yes according to your statement you kept a close eye on her peak fertility time by using a kit and when she was at her peak fertile time that's when you made your move and kept her with you all weekend and because your brother the other kidnapper and rapist already thought she was pregnant he allowed the time", Jackson nodded his head and said, "that's right".

The attorney leaned forward and said, "you might as well kiss that little boy goodbye because you're never gonna see him again", Jackson said, "and that's where your wrong, I have people watching Penelope and my son right now". He smirked and said, "their isn't anything going on that I don't know", the attorney grinned and said, "ohhhh but their is".

Jackson said, "and what is that"?, the attorney stood up and said, "Penelope was released to go home a few hours ago and by now they should be getting ready to land in Virginia". Jackson said, "noooooooooo, she can't take my son out of state", the man laughed and said, "ohhhh but she can because she's the mother, ohhhh and a victim of kidnapping and rape for over 5 years".

Jackson watched as his attorney walked out the door and before closing the door he said, "ohhh Jackson", Jackson said, "what"?, the man said, "I QUIT" and slammed the door shut and headed up the hall leaving behind a screaming Jackson that vowed he'd get his son back no matter what it took.


	29. Chapter 29

Movin On-Ch 29

Penelope hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she heard Derek saying, "wake up beautiful, we're home", her eyes opened and she said, "sorry, didn't realize I'd drifted off". Derek said, "you have nothing to be sorry for", she looked around and said, "where is everybody"?, he said, "they are unloading their stuff" as he helped her up.

When they stepped down the stairs they saw Reid and Dave loading their stuff into the back of Dereks waiting car, Penelope smiled when she saw Fran standing there. Fran quickly made her way over to Penelope and she threw her arms around her and said, "welcome home honey, welcome home".

As tears streamed down Penelopes face she said, "thanks Fran, it's good to be back", Fran stood there holding Penelope and said, "how are you holding up"?, Penelope whispered, "I'm shattered, broken, I feel so dirty, so used, so empty and I don't know if or when that feeling will go away".

Fran pulled away and said, "you need time sweetie and we'll all be here with you to help you", Penelope weakly smiled and said, "I have two beautiful people I'd like for you to meet". Fran grinned at Penelope said, "Allie, Andy come to mommy for a minute".

When they ran over Penelope said, "this is Fran Morgan Rossi, this is Dereks mommy and Fran these are my two reasons for living for the past 5 years this is Allison aka Allie Francine Garcia and Andrew Michael aka Andy Garcia". Fran dropped down to her knees and said, "it's nice to meet you, I'm your nana Fran".

Allie said, "nana Fran"?, Fran said, "yes princess"?, Allie said, "me never had nana before", Fran pulled the little girl into her arms an said, "well you have one now". Andy giggled as he wrapped his little arms around Fran, Penelope wiped away the tears and Derek said, "we all love you baby girl, you and your beautiful babies".

Penelope looked up when Derek said, "are you ready to head home goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure am, I didn't realize how exhausted I was". Fran smiled and said, "I have some food waiting for you at home, the girls are there right now making sure that everything is ready for you".

Penelope said, "Fran you didn't have to go into any trouble for us", Fran said, "nonsense honey, it was no trouble, no trouble at all". Hotch then walked over and said, "we're going to head home, we just wanted you to know that we're going to give you a few days to get settled in before we start bombarding you".

Derek grinned as Penelope said, "you are welcome at our house anytime bossman", she looked up at Derek and said, "right hotstuff"?, he winked at her and said, "right baby girl". After hugging everybody Derek, Penelope, Allie and Andy climbed into Dereks car and slowly pulled away from their loving family

The ride to Dereks place didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in front of the house, Penelope looked up and said, "ohhhh handsome, it's beautiful". He turned off the engine and opened the door and got out and walked over to her side of the car and opened her door, held out his hands and helped her out.

He then opened the door and got Andy out of his booster seat and helped Allie out and then said, "welcome home baby girl, welcome home" as they started walking up the sidewalk, heading toward her new home. As she walked up onto the porch she said, "everything is just so perfect, the huge trees, the porch swing, the flowers, everything".

Derek said, "well would you guys like to see inside the house or the back yard first'?, Penelope grinned knowing that Derek had surprises for the kids in back and said, "how about we check out the backyard first"?, he grinned and said, "well then, ladies, gentleman follow me" and they did just that as they walked around the side of the house and through the date to the huge backyard.

When Allie and Andy saw the huge swing set they started clapping their hands and running across the yard, Derek also had a huge sandbox, a tree house and lots of toys were everywhere". Penelope said, "ohhhh yeah, they have you wrapped around their little fingers hotstuff", he laughed and said, "I'm going to take great pleasure in spoiling our babies, great great pleasure" causing a smile to grace Penelopes lips as she reached over and intertwined fingers with her hotstuff.

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you", she looked at him and said, "and I love you", they then turned when they heard the sound of Dereks sisters saying, "welcome home Penelope, Allie and Andy". Penelope hugged them and said, "thank you, thank you for everything you've done",

Sarah said, "you're our family and we love you", Penelope smiled and said, "I love you both to", Derek said, "can you two watch them for us while take baby girl on a tour of her new home"?, Desi said, "sure, go ahead, we got this". Before walking inside Penelope said, "Allie, Andy" and they both looked at her and she said, "this is your aunt Sarah and your aunt Desiree, be good for them, okay"?, they nodded their heads and said, "kayyyyy" as they then continued playing on the swings.


	30. Chapter 30

Movin On-Ch 30

As they stepped into the living room her eyes lit up and she said, "ohhhh hotstuff, it's beautiful" as she looked at how amazing everything looked. Derek said, "I know that you like fireplaces so I put one here and then their is one in our room", she looked at him and he said, "well the room that I hope will one day be ours".

Penelope said, "you're so wonderful, so kind and patient with me", he gently touched her cheek and said, "I love you, I always have and I always will". She bit down on her bottom lip and then leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his in a soft and loving kiss.

When they pulled apart he said, "wow, what was that for"?, she said, "for being so patient with me", he then took her hands in his and she glanced down at the wedding band that was on her ring finger. She said, "I hate this", he said, "you hate what"?, she said, "this wedding band, I hate it".

Derek said, "he's dead, take it off, you never have to worry about him again", she said, "but that's where you're wrong, both him and Jackson are going to be here, forever" pointing to her head". Derek said, "yes but they aren't here", he put his hand over her heart".

She said, "but I'm so broken Derek, I feel so dirty, I'm so disgusted with myself over the things I let them do to me, the things I did to them". He said, "baby you did that to keep yourself and your babies alive and nobody can blame you for that, nobody", tears streamed down her face and she said, "can we not talk about this now"?, he said, "of course".

She the pulled the wedding band off and tossed it into the fireplace and they stood there watching the flames as they covered the band. Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "how about we finish that tour"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way hotstuff, lead the way".

As they continued room to room she was falling in love with the house more and more, she didn't realize just how many rooms the house had. Their house, ohhh how she loved saying that, their house, well it had 7 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a chefs kitchen, living room, den, laundry room, mud room and of course a play room for the kids.

When they stopped outside their bedroom door he said, "and I saved this room for last because it's your room", he said, "why don't you go in and check it out". She put her hand on the knob and pushed the door open, when she stepped inside she covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhh it's beautiful".

As she looked around she saw the canopy bed she had always wanted, book shelves built into the wall, pictures hanging on the wall and last but certainly not least the gorgeous fireplace. She walked over and touched the mantle and said, "so so beautiful, hotstuff you've outdone yourself".

Derek stepped into the room and said, "so sweetness, what do you think about your room"?, she walked over to him and intertwined their fingers and said, "it's perfect buttttt". Derek frowned and said, "but what"?, she said, "this isn't my room", he said, "yes mam it is".

Penelope put her finger over his lips and said, "no my love it's not, this room is not mine, it's ours" and as her words sank in to him a smile graced his lips. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia".

She kissed his palm and said, "I don't know when I'll be able to", Derek then put his finger over her lips and said, "you are the one that's in control here, you decide how fast or how slow we go, you baby girl". She smiled and listened as he said, "I'll be here when you're ready".

She winked at him and said, "how about we go back outside and spend some time with our kids before we eat"?, he laughed and said, "lead the way goddess, lead the way".


	31. Chapter 31

Movin On-Ch 31

As the day continued Derek and Penelope watched as Allie and Andy laughed and played with their toys and Clooney, Penelope sighed and said, "I never thought I'd feel this free again". Derek said, "I can't tell you how good it is to have you here with me, with the team, their was a time that I was afraid that I'd never see you again and the thoughts of that was killing me baby girl".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid Derek", he said, "afraid of what goddess"?, she said, "what if I have to go back to Nevada to testify against Jackson, I I I can't see him again". Derek said, "if it's necessary for you to go testify, I'll be right by your side", she said, "you don't have to do that", he said, "I don't have to but I want to, I want to be by your side holding your hand and supporting you every step of the way during your recovery".

She looked down at her hands and said, "the things I had to do Derek, I'm so ashamed", he said, "you did what you had to do to survive", as tears streamed down her face she said, "I feel so disgusting, all I want to do is wash those memories away but I can't". Derek opened his mouth to speak and she said, "do you know how long I was away before he forced me to marry him"?, Derek shook his head and she said, "3 weeks, 3 weeks Derek".

Derek said, "I can't imagine what you went through", she closed her eyes and said, "he told me if I didn't marry him he'd kill you", he said, "me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, you". He said, "baby you don't have to talk about this", she said, "I need to talk about it", he said, "do you want to talk to me"?, she said, "I I I don't know if I'm ready for you to hear all that sickening information".

He said, "what can I do"?, she said, "can you call somebody for me"?, he said, "of course, who do you want me to call"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "c c can you call Savannah"?, he smiled and said, "I can". She then watched as he pulled out his cell and pulled up her number and after a few seconds he said, "hey Savannah, are you busy right now"?, she then heard Derek say, "Penelope wants to know if you can come over, she needs to talk to somebody and right now she's not ready to tell me what happened to her".

Savannah said, "tell her I'm on my way", Derek said, "thanks Savannah", she said, "any time", after the call ended he looked at her and said, "she's on her way", Penelope said, "thank you". Derek said, "you don't ever have to thank me sweetness", he said, "when Savannah gets here how about I take Allie and Andy for some ice cream or something"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, thank you".

He sat there by her side ready to do anything he could to ease her pain, all he wanted to do was make things better but right now everything was so fresh, so raw that she wasn't ready to talk to him but he hoped that one day soon she would be. His attention was then pulled to the door, he said, "I'll get it", Penelope took a deep breath and watched as he disappeared inside only to come out a few minutes later with Savannah behind him.

Derek looked at the kids and said, "who wants some ice creammmmmm"?, both kids started jumping up and down and squealing, "meeeeeee, meeeeeeee" causing Derek to laugh and say, "sounds like a plan, let's gooooo". Allie and Andy both ran over and hugged Penelope before each grabbing one of Dereks hands as they made their way toward the door.

Savannah sat down beside Penelope and said, "how are you feeling about being home"?, she said, "ohhhh I love being here, I feel so free", Savannah said, "that's good, that's very good". She then looked at Penelope and said, "I'm here for you Penelope, any time you want to talk", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "this is killing me".

Savannah said, "tell me how you're feeling, what you're thinking", Penelope said, "even though I'm here and I'm free, I can still feel them touching me, I can still hear their daily threats and it's killing me". Savannah sat back and said, "you told me that you were forced to marry Jerome", she nodded her head and said, "yes, 3 weeks after I was taken I was forced to marry him or else".

She said, "or else"?, Penelope felt her heart racing as she said, "he told me if I didn't marry him he'd kill Derek and he'd make me watch while he did it", Savannah reached out and touched her hand and said, "so you agreed to marry him"?, she said, "you don't know how hard it was not to scream and beg for help when that minister came to marry us".

Savannah said, "you were afraid to take that chance, you were afraid that he would kill Derek, nobody blames you for that", Penelope said, "I still feel so dirty, so empty Savannah". Savannah said, "it won't always be this way, you will feel better, you will regain your sense of self worth and the emptiness and numbness will leave, it will take some time but it will leave".

Penelope took a deep breath as Savannah said, "why don't you tel me what happened the day you were forced to marry Jerome", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she readied to tell Savannah about the day she was forced to marry her kidnapper, her rapist, her tormentor Jerome Scott.


	32. Chapter 32

This chapter contains sexual content

Movin On-Ch 32

Penelopes POV

I looked around the room from the position I've been in since early this morning tied to the bed again, the door flew open and Jerome stepped into the room and walked over to me laying on the bed. He laid down beside me and said, "today is our wedding day", I said, "I'm not marrying you, not now not ever you sick freak".

He laughed at me and grabbed my face hard and said, "if you don't marry me today then I'll kill your precious Derek Morgan and you'll watch me as I do it". I couldn't believe what I'm hearing so I say, "you won't do that, you won't kill Derek", he laughs at me and says, "do you really think that I wouldn't after everything I've done to get you".

I close my eyes as his hand roams down my naked body, he touches my inner thigh and says, "I can't wait till I make love to you as my wife, it will bind us together forever". I wanted to vomit, the thoughts of being married to him made me sick but I couldn't take the chance that he would kill Derek so I finally agreed.

It was then that he took the key to the cuffs out of his pocket and unlocked them, he kissed me hard and said, "let me warn you if you can't make that minister believe that you're in love with me, that you want nothing more than to spend the rest of your life with me then I will kill Derek Morgan and you will watch helplessly as I do it, am I clear"?, all I could do was nod my head yes.

He then pulled me from the bed and said, "your dress is hanging in that closet, you have 10 minutes to put it on", I walk toward the closet and as I hear the door slam and lock I close my eyes and say, "this can't be happening, this can't be happening". I get dressed and then sit down on the bed until the door opens, he steps inside and says, "darling, the minister is here".

I stand up and walk toward him and he grabs my face again and says, "remember what I told you Penelope", all I can do at that point is nod my head yes as I loop my arm through his as we walk into the other room to join the minister. The wedding itself took about 5 minutes and then he's shaking the ministers hand and I watch as my hopes of escape as the minister walks out the door.

I then feel Jerome pulling me toward the bedroom where he rips my dress from my body and pushes me against the bed and he says, "I'm going to take what's mine, my beautiful beautiful bride". Seconds later I grunt in disgust as he thrusts himself inside me, I hope and hope that it ends quickly but it doesn't, he takes his time with me".

After what seems like forever he finally releases inside me, he then kisses my lips and says, "I love you Penelope Garcia Scott and I can't wait until you're pregnant with my child". I look at him and say, "that's not going to happen", he looks down at me and says, "ohhh it will and you can count on that, I predict that before this year is over you will be pregnant with my child".

Jeromes hands start roaming my body again and then he starts pounding in and out of me moaning my name as he then starts working on making sure that he gets me pregnant as soon as he can.

End of Penelopes POV:

Savannah says, "ohhh honey I'm so sorry", Penelope wipes her eyes and says, "after I found out I was pregnant I wondered if I could love or want a child that was produced out of rape but Savannah the minute she was put in my arms I knew that I would do anything it took to keep her safe and then I spent the rest of my time with him doing just that and as time went on I was more and more convinced that I was never ever going to be free from Jerome but running into you at that resturaunt was the best thing that could have happened".

Penelope gently squeezed her hand and said, "thank you so much for saving me", Savannah said, "you don't have to thank you, I'm just glad that you're home where you belong with Derek". Penelope smiled and said, "me to, I'm so glad to be back in the arms of my family after being apart from them for over 5 years" as the two friends sat their talking about future plans.


	33. Chapter 33

Movin On-Ch 33

Jackson was all smiles as he sat across from his attorney, his attorney Sylvester Jones said, "tomorrow is your court date and since you waved your right to jury by trial it will only be us, the prosecutor, Penelope, Derek Morgan, well and the judge and baitliff". He said, "so I will get to see Penelope tomorrow"?, he said, "the call is going through to her home as we speak so unless something is wrong, I mean physically wrong with her or one of the kids she will be here tomorrow", he nodded his head and said, "good, good" as they continued their meeting.

Penelope had just put Andy down for his nap when the phone started ringing, she walked over and picked it up and said, "hello", Hotch said, "Garcia I hate to be the one to have to call you with this news". She said, "what's wrong, what happened"?, Derek was in the kitchen and heard her talking and he quickly made his way to her side.

Hotch said, 'I just received the call we were afraid was coming", she said, "so I have to go to Nevada to testify"?, he said, "you do and you have to leave in a couple of hours because you testify tomorrow". She said, "tomorrow, I can't be there then Hotch, it's to soon", he said, "their is nothing I can do", he then said, we're all going to be on the jet by 6:00".

She said, "can Derek be in there with me"?, he said, "yes Derek can but we can't but we'll be in the hall", she said, "well I'll need to get in touch with Fran and see if her and the girls can watch Allie and Andy for me". Hotch said, "Chad will be there to, since he was one of your supervisors their is a chance that he'll be called to testify".

Penelope said, "you are all going"?, he said, "we are, we can go with you but we can't be in the courtroom with you", she said, "thank you all so much you have no idea how much I need my family". Hotch said, "we all love you Garcia", she said, "I love you all to", he then said, "I'll let you go and let you contact Fran and get packed and we'll see you on the jet at 6:00", she said, "see ya then and thanks again" before the call ended.

She then turned around to see the worried face of Derek and he said, "what's wrong'?, she said, "we've got to get packed", he said, "please tell me you don't have to testify". She blew out a deep breath and said, "wish I could angelfish but no can do", he said, "awwww sweetness, I'm so sorry", she said, "me to but the team is all going with me on the jet, they can't be with me in court but you can".

He reached out and intertwined fingers with her and said, "and I'll be right by your side the entire time", she weakly smiled and said, "can you call your mom for me and see if she can watch the kids"?, he said, "of course and you know she's gonna love spending time with them". She said, "they love spending time with her to, they've never had a grandma before".

Their conversation was stopped by Allie running into the room squealing, "daddyyyyyyyyy daddyyyyyyy", Derek picked the little girl up and smiled with pride at hearing her call him daddy. He tapped the end of her nose and said, "what's wrong princess"?, she said, "their is a man outside", he said, "a man outside"?, she nodded her head and said, "he's takin pictures".

Derek handed Allie to Penelope and said, "I'm going to go get rid of him", she said, "you do that and I'll call your mom", he smiled at her and said, "I love you and everything is going to be alright". She then picked up her cell and as Derek walked out the front door she pulled up Frans number and after a few rings she heard, "how are you feeling today honey"?, Penelope said, "I was feeling good until I got the call from bossman".

She said, "yeah Dave just called me, what time are you guys leaving"?, she said, "we are all meeting at the jet at 6 and I was wondering", she said, "of course I'll watch my grandbabies, it will be my pleasure". Penelope looked down at Allie and said, "you and Andy are going to be spending the night with nana Fran, what do you think about that"?, she said, "yayyyyyyyyy, I lub her", Penelope said, "and she loves you to".

Meanwhile outside Derek walks over to the fence and looks around and grinned when he saw a scarecrow in the neighbors yard and in his hand was something that looked a lot like a camera but wasn't. He laughed as he made his way back toward the door, when he stepped inside the house he saw Penelope carrying her suitcase down the stairs.

He walked over to her and said, "the neighbors have a scarecrow up and that's what she saw", Penelope said, "she'd never seen anything like that before and I guess it scared her". Derek said, "don't you worry goddess when we get back we'll decorate for Halloween and let the kids pick out their costumes and then start focusing on our lives together".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you hotstuff soooooo you better get that sexy butt of yours upstairs and get packed because your momma will be here any time". He said, "is momma gonna stay here"?, Penelope said, "she said that it was more familiar for the kids here so they would stay here and I told her that was fine with us", he nodded his head and said,"yep that's fineeee".

She laughed as she then watched him running up the stairs so get packed, she shook her head and said, "he's my biggest baby but I love him" as she disappeared into the other room.


	34. Chapter 34

Movin On-Ch 34

Several long hours later Derek and a very tired Penelope were walking into their hotel room, Hotch had been able to arrange that the team all had rooms next door to each other so that they could be close to Penelope. Derek smiled and said, "are you hungry beautiful"?, she said, "no thank you handsome, right now the only thing I want is to sleep".

He said, "why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed and I'll be in soon", she walked over and cupped his face in her hands and said, "I love you Derek, I love you so much". He smiled and said, "and I love you goddess and when this crap with Jackson is over their is something I want to talk to you about", she said, "ohhh and what would that be"?, he opened his mouth to speak when their was a knock at the door.

He walked over and said, "come in Hotch" and he stepped aside as Hotch walked in, after closing the door Derek said, "I know that look, what's wrong"?, he said, "the prosecutor wanted you to see this before court in the morning". Penelope said, "see what"?, he said, "the DNA results", she swallowed hard and said, "did you check it out"?, he said, "no, I wanted you to see it first".

Penelope opened the envelope and pulled out the paper and started reading, she then looked up and said, "tell me what this means bossman", Hotch took the paper and glanced over it and then looked at her. Derek reached out and took her hand in his as Hotch said, "according to the results Jackson is the father of Andy".

She felt her knees going weak, Derek and Hotch helped her to the couch where she collapsed, Derek said, "I'm so sorry baby girl", she said, "Jerome was bad enough but knowing now that his freakier brother is the father to one of my children is almost more than I can take". Derek said, "you are an amazing mother to those two children and anybody that knows you knows that".

Penelope said, "the things he did to me Derek", Derek said, "I wish I could take that all away from you", she said, "just when I was doing better this happens, I was so so sooooooo hoping that he'd lied about what he'd done". Hotch said, "their was always that chance but unfortunately he went to great pains to make sure he was the father to Andy".

Penelope said, "what happens now"?, Hotch said, "now you get some rest because tomorrow is court", she said, "what if I can't do this"?, Derek said, "you can baby girl, you can". Penelope said, "this can't be happening again, this can't be happening to me again", Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I wasn't wanting to do things this way, I wanted to wait until this was over but you need this now, we need this now".

She looked up at him and said, "what are you talking about"?, he dropped down to one knee and said, "I love you baby girl, I always have and I always will and the day you disappeared you took a piece of my heart with you". She opened her mouth and said, "Derek", he put his finger over her lips and said, "just wait baby, please", she nodded her head as he readied to continue.

He said, "you are the love of my life and their is no other woman for me, you're it", she felt her heart racing, was he, was he proposing to her", he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and took a deep breath. Hotch watched on smiling as Derek said, "Penelope Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming Allie and Andys father and your husband for the rest of my life"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and quickly nodded her head and squealed, "YESSSSSS, YESSSSSS".

Derek slid the ring onto her finger and then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart Hotch hugged them both and said, "congratulations you two, it's about time". Penelope said, "I want to get the paperwork started as soon as I can so that Derek can legally adopt both Allie and Andy, can you help me Charlie Brown"?, he grinned and said, "I sure can" causing her to hug him again and say, "thank you, thank you, thank you".

Hotch pulled away and said, "well I'm going to go get started on that paperwork and I'll see you two bright and early because we have to be at court at 8", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes and watched as he walked out the door. Derek walked over and shut and locked the door and then turned around to see his fiancée looking down at her ring.

He walked over and said, "are you happy"?, she said, "I've never been happier about anything in my life", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and gentle kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "I'm not ready for anything other than this yet", Derek said, "how about we go to bed and I hold you until you go to sleep"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd like that".

A few minutes later they were laying in bed wrapped in each others arms and right then and there together they were untouchable by anything that Jackson could ever do to them.


	35. Chapter 35

Movin On-Ch 35

The next morning came to soon for the tired couple when they woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on their door, Derek gets up and walks blindly toward the door. When he opens the door he sees the smiling faces of the rest of the team as they walk past him and go into the room.

Derek says, "what time is it"?, Hotch said, "almost 7:30, we wanted to make sure that Garcia got something to eat before heading to court". He nodded his head and said, "good idea, I don't want her to face Jackson on an empty stomach", JJ said, "how's she doing"?, he said, "she's doing pretty good, a little nervous but doing good".

Before he turned around to go wake her up he said, "Hotch were you able to get those papers I asked you about"?, he said, "yeah they're right here", he tapped his inside jacket pocket. Derek smiled and said, "we'll be right back out", the rest of the team then watched as he disappeared out of the room only to return a few minutes later with his baby girl by his side and they were both dressed and ready to get this day over with.

After eating some breakfast the team headed to the courthouse, JJ and Emily hugged her and Emily said, "you're going to do good in there PG". She said, "I just can't wait for this day to be over with ya know"?, everybody nodded their heads in agreement, they then watched as Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "are you ready to get this over with"?, she sighed and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be hotstuff" and with one final wave to her friends they headed inside the courtroom.

Jackson looked around and smiled when he saw Penelope walking into the room, his attorney said, "don't look at her, don't pay any attention to her at all once the judge gets in here". He licked his lips and said, "you have no idea what she does to me do you"?, his attorney leaned in and said, "what part of you are going to spend the rest of your life in prison do you not get Jackson"?, he said, "it will be worth it to know that I had her every way imaginable, over and over and over".

Penelope and Derek sat down in the court room and Jackson turned his chair around and said, "morning beautiful, miss me"?, Derek leaned forward and said, "shut your mouth you sick freak". Jackson said, "ohhhh I'm wounded agent Morgan, wounded to the heart that you don't like me", Jackson licked his lips and said, "have you had her against the wall yet"?, causing Derek to stand up.

Derek said, "I'm warning you Jackson, turn around and shut up", Jackson said, "I know why you don't like me", he watched as Derek balled his hand into a fist and he said, "it's because I had her over and over and over and you couldn't even get to first base", Derek started to get up and Penelope said, "please don't, he's a worthless piece of crap and today he's gonna get what he deserves".

Chad walked into the room and over to Jackson and said, "I think it's time for you to shut up", Jackson said, "tisk tisk Chad, what's wrong with you"?, Chad said, "I can't wait for you to get what's coming to you today". Jackson said, "well your precious Penelope got what she deserved from me and my brother, time after time after time for yearssss".

Jackson said, "I can still feel your body under mine as I thrust in and out of you Penelope, I can hear your grunts and moans of pleasure as I made you mine, over and over". Tears streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "you raped me Jackson, YOU RAPED ME, I didn't give myself to you, you forced yourself on me time after time after time but I never ever willingly gave myself to you and the sooner you're in prison and away from me and my children the better off we're going to be".

Jackson said, "Andy is my son, MINE and their is nothing you can do to change that fact", Derek said, "biologically yes he is yours but in every way that matters Andy is my son". Jackson shook his head and said, "never, you will never be the fater to my son", Derek grinned and said, "what you don't know is that the paperwork is already in motion so that I can legally adopt Andy".

His mouth flew open and he said, "that will never happen, you will never adopt my son, I won't allow that to happen", Derek smiled and said, "today you are going to lose all of your parental rights to Andy and when Penelope and I get married Andy will be my son and their isn't anything you can do about it", he opened his mouth to speak and that's when the baitliff said, "ALL RISE, JUDGE GABRIELLE JUDE PRESCIDING".


	36. Chapter 36

Movin On-Ch 36

After the judge walked into the room and sat down she said, "please be seated", everybody sat down and she looked down at the file in front of her and then looked up and said, "are we ready to continue"?, both the prosecution and defense said, "we are".

Gabrielle said, "alright, now Jackson since you waved your trial by jury this is how things are going to go, I'm going to ask you questions and you are going to answer me, nothing more than what I ask, do you understand me"?, he said, "yes mam".

The judge said, "baitliff, swear him in", the baitliff walked over and said, "raise your right hand", Jackson raised his right hand and the baitliff said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, he said, "I do".

Gabrielle said, "alright Jackson, why did you help your brother kidnap, rape and keep Penelope Garcia for over 5 years"?, he said, "from the first moment I saw her I was captivated with her so I worked with my brother Jerome to get her".

Everybody listened as he said, "she was so beautiful and we had watched her from her first day in Nevada and we planned and planned and then on that day, the day her precious team was there we decided that it was time to take what was ours and that's when we put our plan into action".

The judge said, "you do know that what you and your brother did to Ms. Garcia was wrong, right"?, he said, "no mam, she's my sister in law and both me and my brother loved her so we did nothing wrong". Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand when the judge said, "did you really think that she was willingly giving herself to you"?, he said, "yes mam".

She said, "how Jackson"?, he said, "the way she moved with me as I made love to her, she moaned and grunted as I moved in and out of her, she never fought me, she knew better". Gabrielle said, "she didn't willingly give herself to you Jackson, you raped her and the steps you took so that you would be the father of one of her children is mind numbing".

Jackson smiled and said, "I monitored her fertility with one of those kits and when she was the most fertile I faked a pregnancy test and my stupid brother believed that she was in the first weeks of pregnancy so he happily let me have her and that's when I kept her in bed for the next several days, we had sex so many times that I'm surprised she could walk and sure enough a few weeks later she was pregnant, pregnant with my child, MINE, not my brothers".

The judge said, "did your brother know what you did and that he wasn't the father to Andy"?, he said, "no mam, he had no idea at all, when he died he thought that he was the father to both Allie and Andy". She took a deep breath and said, "I understand that we are also here over ending Jacksons parental rights to said minor child, is this correct"?, the prosecutor stood up and said, "yes mam we are, Ms. Garcias boyfriend is taking steps to legally adopt Andy".

Gabrielle said, "yes, a Mr. Derek Morgan, is he here"?, Derek stood up and said, "I am your honor", she said, "Mr. Morgan, how long have you known Ms. Garcia"?, he said, "over 10 years mam and their hasn't been a day that I haven't loved her and if given the chance I'll give Andy and Allie the best lives possible", she smiled and said, "thank you", Derek said, "thank you mam" and then sat back down".

The judge then said, "alright their is one more person that I want to talk to", she then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope first I want you to know how sorry I am for everything that you endured over your 5 years being held captive by the Scott brothers".

Penelope said, "thank you mam", the judge then said, "can you please tell me what do you want to happen here in court today"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I want to put an end to their hold on me, I can still feel them mam, it still feels like they are here", she pointed to her head.

She then said, "but they can't take what's here", she pointed to her heart and then said, "because that belongs to the love of my life, Derek Morgan and my kids, our kids, they are my everything and I don't know what I would do without them".

Gabrielle said, "is it your wish that the court terminate Jacksons parental rights so that Mr. Morgan can adopt your son"?, she said, "it is mam". She smiled and said, "so ordered", Jackson stood up and said, "you can't do that, you can't do that", the judge said, "it's already done".

Jackson stood up and said, "noooooo, you can't take my son, you can't do that", Gabrielle said, "baitliff please remove him from my court room", as they stepped toward him he said, "she's an unfit parent, she doesn't care about my son, nooooooo". The judge said, "ohhh wait just a second guys".

They stopped walking and she said, "after everything you've done, the aiding in the kidnapping and raping of a federal agent, for child endangerment and for neglect of a child, I find you guilty on all charges". Jackson said, "meaning what"?, she said, "meaning that you will be spending the rest of your life in prison, you my friend will get no possibility of parole".

Jackson said, "noooooooooooo", the judge said, "yes, now get him out of here", the baitliff and deputies removed Jackson kicking and screaming from the court room. Gabrielle said, "Mr. Morgan, do you have the papers on you"?, he said, "I do mam", she said, "if you will bring them to me I'll sign them so that you can continue the adoption procedure for the children".

Derek grinned as he walked the paper up to her and Penelope sighed happily as the judge signed the papers and handed them back to him, she then said, "again Ms. Garcia I'm so sorry for everything you've been through, I can't imagine the torture you've had to endure at the hands of the Scott brothers".

She said, "I hope that you are able to find some peace and move on with your life, a life filled with love and happiness", Penelope said, "I will your honor, with Derek and my family by my side, I will". Gabrielle banged her gavel and said, "congratulations on your adoption proceedings Mr. Morgan", he grinned and said, "thank you your honor".

As the judge walked out of the room Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", he then intertwined their fingers and they walked hand in hand out of the courtroom to rejoin the rest of their family. Chad sighed happily and said, "well I'm glad Jackson is going to pay for what he did to you Penelope".

She hugged him and said, "thanks for everything Chad, you're an amazing friend", he grinned and said, "I guess you guys will be heading home soon, huh"?, Derek said, "yeah in the morning". He pup his hand on Chads arm and said, "you should come to Virginia and visit us sometime", Chad grinned and said, "I might surprise you and show up at your front door" causing Penelope to grin as they walked toward the door.

When they got outside Chad said, "well you guys be careful heading home and I'll see ya soon", Penelope and Derek waved at their friend as he hopped in his car and drove away. Penelope sighed and said, "I think I know somebody that would be perfect for him", Derek said, "ohhhhhhh noooooo", she playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "ohhhh youuuuu" as they climbed into their cars and headed out to celebrate with the rest of their family.


	37. Chapter 37

This chapter contains sexual content

Movin On-Ch 37

Some time later Derek and Penelope walk into their hotel room and he takes off his tie and throws it down on the table and says, "how are you feeling baby girl"?, she said, "amazing, tired, happy, exhausted and totally in love with you". He smiled and said, "and I'm totally in love with you to" and this his lips descend on hers.

The minute their lips touch it's like they've both on fire, their bodies are tingling and burning with want, want for each other, the need to carry her to their bed and make love to her is almost overpowering but he regains his composure and pulls away from this amazing woman in front of him.

Penelope rests her forehead against his and says, "I'm ready Derek", he says, "baby are you sure"?, she nods her head and says, "I'm positive, I'm ready to be yours and nobody elses, ready to show you how much you mean to me". She then took him by the hand and led him through to their bedroom.

She starts slowly undressing him, taking time to admire his body, now she had seen him without a shirt and in his boxers before and a couple of times she'd seen him in a towel but nothing compared to seeing him standing there now naked in front of her. He winks at her and says, "see anything you like"?, she said, "ohhhhh I'm liking everything I see handsome, everything".

He then starts slowly removing her clothes, she's so beautiful, so sweet, so loving and right now so afraid so he is taking his time in case she changes her mind. When they are fully naked in front of each other she lays down on the bed pulling him with her, he hovers over her and leans down and claims her lips with his.

Derek wastes no time in climbing between her creamy thighs and then when she lets him know she's ready he starts sliding inside her inch for glorious inch. Once he's fully inside her he stills and allows her time to adjust, she wraps her legs around his waist and wiggles her hips, letting him know that she's ready for more.

He then starts sliding in and out of her, being inside her feels like heaven, she fits him like a glove, fits him so tight, so snug, ohhhh so perfectly and after dreaming of being with her for years he finally feels whole, complete. Penelope rakes her nails up and down his back moaning his name as the two slowly make love.

She has never felt this way before, so loved, so safe, so wanted, it's the first time in what seems like forever that she's where she belongs, in the arms of her hotstuff. Derek kisses every kissable inch of her perfect body, enjoying each kiss, each touch, each moan, each thrust, everything, pure perfection.

Some time later he smiles against her lips as he feels her tighten up more around him and a few thrusts later they both explode in pure bliss as wave after wave of passion roll over them. Derek kisses her lips passionately and whispers, "I love you", she says, "I love you to" as he collapses on the bed beside her.

She rolls onto her side and a tear streams down her cheek, he says, "ohhh baby, did I hurt you, was I to rough"?, she shook her head and said, "never my love, never". He wiped away the tear and said, "are you sure"?. she said, "I'm fine, these are happy tears sugar, happy happy tears", he kissed her lips and said, "you my beautiful baby girl are pure perfection and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

Penelope sighed and said, "marry me Derek", he laughed and said, "we are getting married", she said, "no, not months down the road, marry me now, here, tonight". He raises up on his elbow and says, "are you serious"?, she said, "never been more serious about anything in my life".

He said, "momma, Allie, Andy and my sisters aren't here, Henry and Jack aren't here either", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about we tell the rest of the team and get married as soon as everybody gets here"?, he kisses her lips and says, "yes, yes, yes baby girl, yessssss".

She laughs and says, "make love to me Derek", he caressed her cheek and says, "your wish is my command" as he slides inside her again and they start another round of making mad passionate love.


	38. Chapter 38

Movin On-Ch 38

Several hours later Penelope was sitting down relaxing while JJ and Emily worked on her hair and makeup, even though it was a family wedding they wanted her to get the royal treatment. Fran and the girls were running around trying to make sure that everything was ready for the reception.

Derek was nervously pacing back and forth in another room while Reid kept Allie and Andy busy with getting the bird feed ready to throw at Derek and Penelope when they got ready to leave for the night. Allie looked up at Reid and said, "uncle Spencer"?, he said, "yes sweetheart"?, she said, "am I gonna have a daddy"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes, yes you are, Derek is your daddy".

She grinned and said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes, he is really going to be both you and your brothers daddy'. Andy smiled and said, "me lubs Dewek", Allie said, "daddy, he's daddy bubby", Andy laughed and said, "me lubs daddy" causing Spencer to laugh.

Dave looked at Derek and said, "son if you don't stop pacing we're going to have to redo the floor in this room", Derek looked up and said, "huh, what"?, Hotch said, "he's gone Dave'. Dave grinned and said, "son I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before".

Derek said, "I've never been this nervous before", Hotch said, "you and Garcia deserve some happiness after everything you've been through". He sighed happily and said, "she's my life man, she's my heart, I've loved her for years and today we're finally getting married, I can't believe it".

Dave said, "you, kitten, Allie and Andy are an amazing little family", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "I couldn't agree more". They were pulled from their conversation by a knock at the door, Hotch opened the door and said, "Chad, come in, come in".

He stepped inside and said, "thanks for the invitation", Derek smiled and said, "you're part of our family to Chad and we wanted our family here with us". He said, "Savannah's on her way to check on the bride so I thought I'd check on the groom".

Dave laughed and said, "wellllll he's a nervous wreck", Derek said, "heyyyyyyy I'm not that bad", Hotch started laughing and said, "yeah, yeah you are". Derek grinned and said, "he's right, I'm a nervous wreck" causing them all to start laughing.

Penelope stood up and said, "so girlies what do you think"?, they were all smiling and she heard, "beautiful, radiant, amazing, like a princess". She said, "thank you, thank you all so much", Fran hugged her future daughter in law and said, "I'm so happy for you and Derek, you're finally where you belong, together".

Everybody looked at the door when they heard a light tapping, Emily walked over and opened the door and said, "Savannah, come in". As Savannah walked in the door Penelope started walking toward her, she threw her arms around her friend and said, "I'm so glad that you could make it".

She laughed and said, "how could I not be here for you on your special day", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "none of this would be happening if it weren't for you". Savannah said, "I'm just glad that I took that spot at the last minute".

Penelope said, "me to or it's hard to tell what I would be going through right now", Savannah said, "you look beautiful, like a princess". She sighed happily and said, "I feel like a princess, a princess about ready to get her prince", JJ said, "well it's been a longgggggggg time coming" causing everybody to nod their heads in agreement.

The women were laughing and talking when they heard someone knocking on the door, Fran opened the door and said, "come in husband dear". He stepped inside and said, "ohhhhhh kitten you look amazing", she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you papa bear".

He said, "are you about ready to make an honest man of Derek"?, she giggled and said, "more than ready", one by one they kissed her on the cheek and hugged her as they headed out into the hall. Dave held out his arm and said, "are you ready to get married"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life".

They stepped out into the hall and JJ said, "it's time for us to start", she said, "alright, let's get this show on the road" causing her friends to smile before they started making their way up the aisle.


	39. Chapter 39

Movin On-Ch 39

Derek stood watching as his friends made their way to the front of the church, next was Andy who was carrying the rings on a little pillow. He looked so cute in his little tux, after he made it to the front of the church Allie started making her way up the aisle tossing rose petals as she went.

When she made it to the front of the room she stood in front of JJ and everybody looked toward the back of the room as the bridal march started. Penelope looked so beautiful as she slowly started making her way to join her groom in front of the minister.

The closer she got to him the more beautiful she was becoming, she looked radiant in her white dress, it was an off the shoulder southern belle type dress. Penelope took a deep breath as they stopped across from Derek, Dave then put her hand in Dereks and kissed her cheek before walking over and standing beside Fran.

The minister said, "you may be seated", after everybody sat down he said, "we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia in the bonds of holy matrimony" causing them to look at each other and smile.

As the ceremony continued he said, "I understand that Derek and Penelope have been through a lot to be together and their perseverance and their love are two of the reasons they are standing united in front of us now". He looked down at Andy and said, "can I have the rings please"?, Andy nodded his head and held up the pillow and let the minister take both rings.

He then ran over and climbed up in Daves lap, the minister grinned and then after saying a small prayer looked at Derek and said, "take Penelopes ring and put it on her finger and then recite your vows to her". Derek took the ring and slid it happily onto her finger, he then took a deep breath as he readied to speak.

Penelope smiled as he said, "baby girl, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met, you're beautiful on the inside and on the outside and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". He gently squeezed her hand as he said, "I've loved you since that first minute I saw you and every day since I've only fallen deeper and deeper in love with you".

He took a deep breath and said, "I promise in front of our family and friends that I will love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives". The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "take Dereks ring and put it on his finger and then recite your vows".

She took the ring into her fingers and slid it onto his ring finger and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the love of my life, my beacon that always brings me home and the best thing that has ever happened to me". She smiled at him and said, "you and our kids are my world and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together".

Derek grinned at her as she said, "when I was taken away I was so so afraid that I'd never see you again but thanks to an amazing friend, Savannah I'm here with you in front of God and our friends as we pledge our lives together". Tears streamed down her cheeks as she said, "I love you Derek Morgan, I always have and I always will".

The minister then said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds the minister said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

They stood there looking at each other and they heard, "Derek you may now kiss your bride"?, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart they heard the sound of hands clapping and everybody shouting, "CONGRATULATIONSSSS".

Derek felt a tug on his leg, he looked down to see Andy and Allie, he leaned down and picked them both up and Andy said, "you me daddy now"?, he smiled and said, "yeah Andy, yeah I'm your daddy". Allie kissed his cheek and said, "I love you daddy", Derek beamed with pride and said, "and daddy loves you to princess, I love you both soooooo much".

They both wrapped their little arms around his neck and squealed, "YAYYYYYYYY" as the rest of their family and friends gathered around them to celebrate their marriage.


	40. Chapter 40

Movin On-Ch 40

When the happy family made their way into the small reception hall Derek intertwined fingers with his new bride and said, "so how does it feel to finally be married to your hotstuff"?, she giggled and said, "amazing and it's about time, don't ya think"?, he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "it is about time, we deserve some happiness", she nodded her head and said, "that we do sugar", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "how about we get inside for our reception and thennnn maybe we can head to the honeymoon suite for some alone time, that is if you're okay with that"?, she smiled and said, "I'm more than okay with making love to my husband" causing a smile to grace his lips as they stepped into the room where the rest of their family was.

When Fran saw them she said, "ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please"?, everybody looked at her and she said, "I want to thank everybody for being here with us today as we celebrate the wedding of Derek and Penelope". Reid and Dave grinned and said, "it's about time" in unison causing everybody to laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

Fran said, "after everything Penelope has been through it's time that she finally get the happiness that she deserves", Emily said, "here, here" causing Penelope to smile at her friend. Fran then said, "I understand that Derek has some news that he's wanting to share with everybody"?, Derek nodded his head as he stepped forward and nods his head yes in agreement.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "in court yesterday the judge signed a piece of paper, an amazing little piece of paper that makes me the very very proud father of Andy and". Fran covered her mouth with her hands and said, "that's amazing", Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "now they will have the father they deserve, a father that will love and protect them forever and ever".

Derek said, "and just as soon as I can I'm going to adopt Allie", Hotch said, "the paperwork is in the works now so it won't be long", Fran took a deep breath and said, "I love my grandbabies". Derek hugged his mom and said, "and they love you to momma", Derek winked at his wife causing her to smile as she stepped closer to him and took him by the hand.

Allie looked up at Derek and said, "I love you daddy", Derek said, "and I love you to princess", Andy tugged at his leg and when Derek looked down Andy said, "lub you daddyyyyy". Derek picked up the little boy and said, "daddy loves you to little man", Fran said, "I know that usually the first dance goes to the husband and wife but I was asked if the first dance could be father/daughter and mother/son".

Derek looked at Allie and said, "princess will you dance with daddy"?, she smiled and said, "uh huh daddy", he said, "climb up on daddys feet okay sweetie"?, the little girl stepped up on his feet and held on tight as they started dancing to the music. Penelope said, "Andy will you dance with mommy"?, he laughed and said, "tayyyyyyy mommy" as he jumped into her arms and hugged her tight.

Everybody watched and snapped picture after picture as the two couples danced and after a few minutes other couples started joining in, Penelope looked up in time to see Chad walking over to Savannah. He held out his hand and said, "would you like to dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'd love to".

As they took their spot on the floor Penelope grinned knowing that Chad and Savannah had a connection that she hoped would one day very soon lead to their happiness.


	41. Chapter 41

This chapter contains sexual content

Movin On-Ch 41

It was soon time for the newlyweds to be on their way to the honeymoon suite, all that was left was for them to tell their babies goodnight and that they would see them in the morning. Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "baby girl if you would rather spend the night with the babies, it's more than okay, we could", she put her finger over his lips.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I want to spend the night alone with my husband, the kids are going to be fine with Fran and Dave and Jayje and Em are going to let Henry and Jack stay with them so they will be fine for tonight", she then brushed her lips gently against his.

When they pulled apart he said, "I love you so much", she winked at him and said, "that's good because I kinda love you to". He laughed and said, "good to know", as they walked over to join the rest of their family to say their goodnights.

Derek picked up Allie and said, "me and mommy are going to go for a little while but don't worry you're going to be here with nana Fran and nonno and your cousins Jack and Henry". The little girl smiled and said, "okay daddy, love you", Derek smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said, "daddy loves you to".

Penelope leaned down and picked up Andy and said, "you know that mommy and daddy love you right"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh". Penelope said, "mommy and daddy are going to go bye bye for a little while but don't worry you're not going to be alone, okay"?, he looked at her and said, "pomise"?, she held out her pinky and said, "pinky promise" causing the little boy to giggle.

Andy then wrapped his arms around his mommy and squeezed her neck and she said, "nana and nonno will be here with you and so will Allie, Jack and Henry but mommy and daddy will be back in the morning". He smiled and said, "kay mommy".

Everybody gathered their birdseed and chased after Derek and Penelope as they ran toward their car, once inside Penelope rolled the windows down and started waving and telling everybody goodnight and that she loved them, she waved until they disappeared around the corner.

The ride to the hotel didn't take long and soon they were walking through the lobby and heading toward the elevators, once inside Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl but if you're not up for thi" and then he felt her lips on his.

They stumbled off the elevator and toward their door, he put the keycard in the door and pushed it open, they were frantically kissing, touching and whispering of their love to each other. Once inside their room, he kicked the door shut and then clothes started flying everywhere.

Somehow, neither was sure how, they ended up in bed, Penelope smiled as Derek hovered over her, she touched his face and said, "I love you". He smiled and said, "and I love you and I will love you for as long as I live", he then claimed her lips with his.

They both gasped in pleasure as he slid inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as they worked together to build each other for a passionate release. Hands were roaming and lips claiming areas they hadn't claimed before as their desire for each other continued.

Sometime later Derek felt her tightening up around him like a vice and he smiled against her lips and as they exploded in orgasm they held on to each other tightly. Moans and groans filled the room as their pleasure cascaded over the lovers.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside his bride and pulled her into his arms and said, "that was amazing", she looked up at him and said, "that was perfect". She looked up at him and said, "thank you", he said, "for what beautiful"?, she said, "for being so kind, sweet, loving and most of all patient with me".

He said, "baby I love you, I always have and I always will and I will always, always be here for you and our beautiful babies". She said, "Jerome and Jackson were so, so abusive to me and for a while that's all I thought I deserved", he said, "never ever think that, you deserve love, passion, tenderness and that's what you're going to get from me".

She smiled and said, "you Derek Morgan are an amazing man", he winked at her and said, "and you Penelope Morgan are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I can't wait to show you everyday for the rest of our lives how much you mean to me".

He then rolled her onto her back and climbed back between her legs, she moaned him name as he once again slid inside her. They then spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they loved each other and when they collapsed from exhaustion as the sun came up neither could doubt the depths of love they felt for each other.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	42. Chapter 42

Movin On-Ch 42

The Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Everybody was gathered together for the wedding of Savannah and Chad, a wedding that in Penelopes eyes had been destined since the day they met. As the happy couple said their I do's Derek wrapped his arm around his bride and kissed their new daughters head.

Abigail Jasmine Morgan aka Jazzie was now almost 3 months old and she was the gift Penelope was blessed with from her honeymoon with her hotstuff. Jazzy had a head full of dark curly hair and was the spitting image of her daddy but she definitely had her mommys personality, which made her the focus of attention when anybody was in the room with her.

Savannah looked into Chads eyes and said, "I do", Chad then looked at his beautiful bride and said, "I do", with no objections the minister was soon saying, "I now pronounce you husband and wife". Their first kiss was a kiss filled with passion, love and togetherness, a kiss that brought hand claps and squeals as they pulled apart.

As they headed back up the aisle Penelope grinned as Savannah stopped and said, "thank you for introducing me to Chad, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you". Penelope squeezed her friend tight and said, "and I wouldn't be here without you" causing both women to smile as Savannah and Chad continued their way up the aisle toward the reception hall.

Once everybody was in the reception hall the team all sat together and the kids played, when the first dance was called Chad pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lips passionately. Everybody then watched as they danced their way across the room to the sounds of "At Last".

Soon other couples were filling the floor, JJ and Reid, Hotch and Emily and Derek said, "sweetness would you like to dance"?, she said, "Fran would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, she said, "I'd love to", Penelope then handed Jazzy to her grandma and then looked at Derek and said, "yes my love" as she put her hand in his.

As they hit the dance floor Derek said, "I'm so proud of you", she said, "me, why"?, he said, "because you've been through so much and you've risen above it all". She said, "with a loving husband and family like I have I never had a doubt that I could and would move on".

Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, she grinned and said, "everyday it's implied". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you like midnight loves the moon, I always have and I always will".

A few months after Derek and Penelope got married the paperwork he'd been waiting on finally came through and he was able to legally adopt Allie. Nothing gave him more pride then being able to change her last name from Scott to Morgan, he had loved that little girl since the day he met her and that would never change, he sighed happily as he looked into his wifes eyes and the need to kiss her overtook him.

When he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers she was filled with such love, passion and warmth and she knew that as they lived each day of their lives together that she would continue to move on from her experience with the Scott brothers.

With each passing day she was able to move on more and more and then never ever looked back at her old life because of the people in the room with her today was able to move on from tragedy and loss to a life filled with love, joy and happiness.

THE END


End file.
